Neville Longbottom tambien merece un aplauso
by AriLu
Summary: Neville también merece un aplauso porque grandes personajes merecen ser protagonistas, su historia llena de valentía y amor merece ser contada; no decepcionara. Ser un cobarde en la casa de los valientes es admirable.
1. El callejon Diagon

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, hago esto con fines de entretenimiento sin afan de molestar a la grandiosa autora**

**espero les guste, con todo mi cariño a Neville porque grandes personajes tambien merecen ser protagonistas. **

**comenten si les gusta y camenten que debe mejorarse**

* * *

Neville Longbottom

1-El callejón Diagon

Neville había sabido desde siempre que no era muy bueno en… nada y que jamás había encajado completamente en algún lugar. Ahora iría a Hogwarts lo que alegraba a toda su familia pues nadie tenía la certeza de que el pobre Neville pudiera entrar al colegio. Cuando recibió la carta su vuela había saltado de alegría pues el pobre muchacho jamás había dado muestras de ser mágico.

Su abuela caminaba a paso cauteloso por el callejón Diagon mientras veía todas las tiendas, el lugar estaba lleno de personas pero esto no le impedía a la abuela andar de un lado a otro.

—Nevi, iré a comprar tus libros, ve a probar tus túnicas y te veré en Ollivander´s— antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir algo la abuela le había puesto el dinero en la mano y se había perdido entre la gente.

Neville avanzo lentamente hasta la tienda de túnicas, el más pequeño de los Longbottom no era una persona a quien le gustara llamar la atención sin embargo siempre lo hacía, había entrado a esa tienda con la firme intención de entrar y salir sin hacer ningún ruido en absoluto pero en contraste el resultado habían sido varios gritos extraños debido a alas pinchaduras de la anciana vieja arreglando su túnica.

Con su cuerpo pinchado y su autoestima pisoteada como siempre se dirigió a Ollivander´s . Su abuela ya lo esperaba ahí.

—Entra muchacho entra, no me hare mas joven aquí afuera— la energética abuela lo empujo dentro de la tienda.

La campana anunciando su llega sonó y casi en seguida un hombre anciano salió de debajo del mostrador.

—Longbottom…hijo de Alice y Frank Longbottom…interesante— el señor Ollivander midió todo lo necesario, medito unos segundos y levanto su brazo luego se alejó rezando algo incomprensible. Se dirigió a los estantes mas lejanos de la tienda y saco una caja polvorienta. —Puede ser esta— Neville tomo de la caja la varita y esta hizo explotar una columna de fuego —Desastrosa, muy desastrosa— el anciano la guardo de nuevo y se dirigió al ultimo estante de la tienda, subió por la extraña y enorme escalera y saco la varita mas lejana de todas. Neville se deprimió un poco ¿era muy necesario que su varita fuera la mas olvidada de la tienda? —Sera esta— Neville no comprendió su aquello era una pregunta o una afirmación pero de todos modos la agito y para su sorpresa esta contesto con bonitas chispas doradas —Aquí esta— esta vez se dirigió a la abuela de Neville quien agradecida pago los 7 galeones.

Fuera de la tienda esperaba otro anciano delgado y algo pálido que recibía a Neville con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡O Algie hemos olvidado la sorpresa! — y ambos ancianos salieron casi corriendo hacia otro lugar del callejón dejando a Neville ahí parado.

Neville dio la espalda a Ollivander´s y soltó un muy fuerte suspiro, se sentó en el vil piso y cerro los ojos para meditar todo aquello.

Durante sus 11 años su abuela y sus tíos abuelos le habían brindado todo el amor que les era posible pero aun así Neville sabía que no estaban orgullosos de él sin embargo ahora tenía una oportunidad de enorgullecerlos, solo debía entrar a Gryffindor. El pensamiento lo deprimió un poco ¿Cómo iba el torpe Neville a entrar a la casa de los valientes?

—¡AAAAA! — La niña callo con la cara justo sobre el pavimento, Neville dio un salto inesperado y abrió los ojos de golpe, se movió lo mas rápido que pudo y ayudo a la niña a levantarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — las palabras de Neville salieron secas y se dio cuenta que esa era la primera vez que hablaba en dos días.

—¡Claro! ¿Conoces el sabor a piso? — Neville negó con la cabeza desconcertadamente —¡Pues yo si!—aquello tenía que ser una broma, la niña traía una extraña capa amarillo mostaza que opacaba su rubio y largo cabello que a su vez hacia juego con su blanca piel y sus ojos extrañamente plateados.

—He….—

—¿Iras a Hogwarts? — Neville asintió con la cabeza mientras levantaba la caja que contenía su varita —Yo iré hasta el próximo año ¿No estas feliz? — Neville no supo que contestar, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo porque la niña se acercó tanto a él que su nariz casi rozaba sus mejillas, Neville no se movió, la niña lo miraba tan de cerca y tan detenidamente que Neville comenzaba a asustarse, luego sin decir nada más dio un salto atrás y extendió la mano —Luna Lovegood—

Neville acepto su saludo con algo de temor y estrecho la mano de Luna —Neville Longbottom—

—¡Lo sabía! — grito la muchacha —Tienes cara de Neville—

Neville levanto una ceja ¿Cara de Neville? ¿Cómo era la cara de un Neville? Soltó una ligera risa al ver la felicidad de la niña mientras se sacaba el polvo de la cara con su extraña capa.

—¡Luna! — una pelirroja corría por el callejón esquivando gente—Mamá me ha dado dinero, si juntamos nos alcanzara para buenas golosinas— la pelirroja ni siquiera noto la presencia de Neville y arrastro a Luna de su vista.

Neville la contemplo unos segundos más y suspiro "extraña…"

—¿Por qué estas tan sucia? — escuchó como la pelirroja decía a Luna.

Neville dio la vuelta y se descubrió sonriendo posteriormente siguió su camino en busca de la abuela y de su tío abuelo Algie.

En completa calma y tranquilidad concluyó el mes para que Neville comenzara la escuela de magia y hechicería.

El baúl listo, el sapo enjaulado, la ropa limpia y los libros empacados. Neville abordo el tren con cierto temor, dos veces fue empujado contra las ventanas y una vez casi fue tirado pero logro llegar vivo a un compartimiento donde se encontraba una castaña leyendo un libro.

—¿Puedo? — pregunto Neville. La castaña solo asintió una vez y regreso la vista al libro —Neville Longbottom— se presento el muchacho

—Hermione Granger— contesta la castaña y regreso su vista al libro.

—¡Deja de bromear Fred! ¿Harry Potter en el tren? — preguntaba con asombro una muchacha de largas trenzas

—Si Fred y yo lo vimos ¡Harry Potter! — contesto uno de los gemelos y el grupo siguió su camino.

—¡Harry Potter! — grito la castaña y volvió su libro unas cuantas paginas para releer el capitulo de "grande acontecimientos del siglo XX"

—¡Trevor!—grito con desesperación Neville, Hermione fue suficientemente veloz para ver al sapo salir por la puerta y perderse —Mi tío abuelo me matara— Neville casi sonó suplicante

—Calma, calma solo busquémoslo, tu ve por la derecha y yo iré por la izquierda—

Así lo hicieron.

Rendido; Su tío abuelo lo mataría, sus torpes mano no habían podido retener al pobre sapo

—¡Hey tu! — Neville se volteo a mirar al gigante —Esto es tuyo— Trevor volvía a estar en sus manos —Bien ¡Síganme los de primer año! No más de 4 personas por balsa—

Neville siguió a la castaña quien se subió en la balsa junto a un pelirrojo y a un muchacho de lentes.

Frente a ellos Hogwarts se alzaba majestuosamente, imponente y fuerte.

Neville la miro asombrado Hogwarts bañado por la luz de la Luna… Luna.

* * *

**Bueno he aqui el primer capitulo, si ya leyeron comentar no es mucho mas tardado jajajaja**

**gracias por leer**

**nos leemos prontos **

**AriLu ^.^**


	2. ¿Yo, Gryffindor?

**DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO**

* * *

2-¿Yo, Gryffindor?

El pobre Neville se encontraba tan impactado que no noto cuando bajo de la balsa ni cuando camino por las escaleras pero sus sentidos golpearon la realidad fuertemente cuando la profesora McGonagall anuncio que en segundos serían seleccionados para entrar a su casa.

Uno tras otro se sentaban en el banco y el sombrero gritaba la casa. Neville debía quedar en Gryffindor y enorgullecer a sus padres… aunque ellos no pudieran recordarlo.

—¡Longbottom! — el llamado de la profesora McGonagall le perforo los oídos, el pelirrojo a su lado tuvo que darle un empujón para poder avanzar.

Se sentó en el asiento y el sombrero cayo sobre su cabeza.

—mph…. MPH— el sombrero soltó una risa —¿Hufl…? no— el sombrero volvió a meditar su decisión. Neville cerro los ojos e intento invocar algún buen recuerdo y se descubrió pensando en ella abrió los ojos rápidamente y al mismo tiempo el sombrero dio su veredicto —¡Gryffindor! —

El asombro fue tanto que Neville no se quito el sombrero para ir a su mesa y tuvo que regresar antes de tomar su lugar.

Antes de lo imaginado Neville hablaba alegremente con algunos compañeros, Seamus, Dean, Ron e increíblemente Harry Potter.

El banquete fue delicioso, probablemente el más delicioso que jamás hubiera probado. Al llegar al dormitorio las cosas estaban ya acomodadas en sus respectivas camas, no quedaba mas que dormir y prepararse para comenzar el curso al día siguiente.

El espacioso cuarto estaba distribuido en forma hexagonal, en 5 lados una cama y en el sexto lado la entrada, a Neville le había tocador dormir a la derecha de Seamus y a la izquierda de Ron, junto a Ron estaba Harry y luego Dean. Entre Dean y Seamus se encontraba la entrada a la habitación.

La conversación de centro en la reacción de las familias cuando los muchachos recibieron la carta, claro que la historia de Potter fue sin duda la más entretenida y por supuesto se menciono la emoción de los presentes al compartir el cuarto con el famoso Harry Potter.

Neville se levanto para guardar a Trevor en su jaula y como de costumbre el muchacho tropezó y golpeo su frente contra el armario.

Avergonzado Neville cerró los ojos y escucho las risas de los que pudieron haber sido sus amigos. Abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a la realidad y el panorama no era para nada lo que el muchacho esperaba, Dean acomodaba lo que Neville había tirado, Seamus acomodaba en su sitio el ropero, Ron metía a Trevor dentro de la jaula y Harry le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantar. Neville acepto la mano agradecido de que no se estuvieran mofando de él, sino riendo con él, reían de la situación que siendo objetivos había sido graciosa.

—Vamos amigos ¡A dormir! Mañana comienzan las clases— Dean había pronunciado la palabra amigos con simpleza y en medio de un bostezo sin reparar en el impacto que tuvo en sus compañeros esa palabra.

Seamus un había vivido en el mundo muggle y aunque hacia amigos con facilidad nunca eran verdaderos pues al final siempre se daban cuenta que había algo inusual en el muchacho, Ron era el menor de sus hermanos y con Fred y George sobre él toda la vida amigos es lo que necesitaba, par Harry esa palabra era tan desconocida como alegre las arañas de la alacena no contaban como amigas y Neville jamás había tenido personas que quisieran ser sus amigos.

Todo iba mal, mal, mal ¡pésimo! Ese estúpido sombrero lo había puesto en la casa donde no debía estar por unas semanas había estado sonriendo por haber sido colocado en Gryffindor pero ahora solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, había estado unas 15 veces en la enfermería y había hecho explotar unas 20 pociones y había ganado la vergonzosa suma de 0 puntos para su casa ¿Pero que diablos hacia en Gryffindor?

Subió las escaleras a su dormitorio pesadamente y se tendió en la cama con su recordadora en mano, Harry era todo un personaje, él era un verdadero Gryffindor, pensaba Neville con admiración siendo demasiado amable y bueno para pensarlo con envidia.

El día paso con tranquilidad y se podría decir que con aburrimiento así que dormir era lo mejor solución, su pijama con dibujos de sonrisas había sido la burla hasta que descubrieron de Ron dormir con una pijama de estrellas de carita y gorros de dormir.

Desde su llegada nada le había salido bien y el pobre así que cuando llegaron las vacaciones de diciembre el muchacho se alegró de dejar por unos días la magia, Hogwarts y sus sentimientos contradictorios hacia Gryffindor

Eso no fue posible ya que desde que bajo del tren y su tío abuelo había conducido contando por la mitad sus grandes experiencias en Gryffindor, comenzaba una felicitaba a Neville, luego exclamaba un "!No lo puedo creer de ti Nevi!" y comenzaba otra historia.

Durante todo el camino Neville solo había escuchado "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor" y aquella palabra difícil de pronunciar comenzaba a marearlo, lastimosamente sabía que cuando viera a su abuela volvería a escuchar "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor" y así serían todas las vacaciones por lo que se preguntaba una y mil veces si quedarse en el castillo no hubiera sido una mejor opción.

Cuando llegaron a casa el frío era insoportable y dando fuertes pisadas Algie y Neville caminaron hacia la entrada, las estufas de la abuela habían estado descompuestas desde hace tiempo y desde que el abuelo había muerto nadie se había tomado el trabajo de arreglarlas por lo que Neville ya iba mentalmente preparado para el tremendo frío que encontraría dentro de casa pero se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando al entrar la casa estaba cálida y limpia. Las estufas estaban todas arregladas y todo estaba sacudido y lavado.

—Esa niña es una maravilla— dijo el tío abuelo Algie

—¿Quién? —

El abuelo no alcanzo a contestar pues justo en ese momento la abuela de Neville apareció por las escaleras y alcanzo al muchacho en un abrazo tan fuerte que sintió que lo asfixiaban

—¡O Nevi! Se siente tan vacía la casa sin tu presencia—

Neville abrazo a su abuela —¿Quién ha arreglado la casa? —

—¡O! lo ha hecho Luna, es una niña maravillosa— luego susurro —Aunque algo extraña—

Corriendo velozmente Luna Lovegood venía bajando las escaleras.

—Neville Longbottom— Luna repitió su nombre para recordarle a Neville quien era ella pero él extrañamente no lo había olvidado.

—Luna se esta quedando con nosotros porque su padre salió a buscar con un viejo amigo un unicornio azul— Neville levanto una ceja —Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de Luna, es un viejo amigo y aunque me hubiera encantado acompañarlo ya estoy viejo para eso pero Luna se ha quedado con nosotros estas vacaciones y espero la trates con amabilidad— Su tío abuelo se sentaba pesadamente sobre el sillón que antes era muy polvoriento y cuando Luna volteo hacía la chimenea el tío abuelo Algie se acercó a Neville y susurro —No hace mucho que su madre ha muerto—

—Te acompaño a dejar tus cosas— Luna volteo y tomo una de las maletas de Neville y subió presura a su habitación —La he tenido que limpiar, estaba horrenda y si no esta limpia los duendecillos debajo de tu cama podrían enojarse— Neville levanto una ceja pero al ver su cuarto tan impecable su regordeta cara formo una sonrisa

—Gracias— se sobo la nuca y se sentó en la cama pero apenas se sentó su abuela grito que la cena estaba lista

Para cuando terminaron de cenar Luna salió al enorme jardín y miraba las estrellas con gran admiración aquello era un pasatiempo bonito que había heredado de su madre.

Neville la siguió en silencia.

—Tu abuela me dijo que te dio una recordadora— Neville asintió divertido al recordar la aventura de la recordadora.

—Bueno si es muy útil, el problema es que nunca recuerdo que es lo que olvide— Neville soltó una risa divertida y Luna se unió a él con su risa melodiosa

—¿Y que tal te va en Gryffindor? — Neville miro a la muchacha extrañado por la pregunta, intento sonreír y ella levanto los hombros —Mi mamá decía que no importa en la casa que quedes mientras te esfuerces al máximo ¿Te importaba mucho quedar en Gryffindor? —

Neville se mantuvo en silencio pensando lo que iba a responder pero no encontró palabras para expresar sus confusos sentimientos al pertenecer a casa de sus padres

—Yo creo que me sentiré bien e la casa que quede, sin importar si es Slytherin— Luna sonrió viendo mirando a Neville quien era unos centímetros mas alto, el regordete rostro del muchacho era gracioso y demostraba amabilidad

—Nunca podrías quedar en Slytherin, no tienes una pisca de maldad— Neville dijo eso sin pensarlo y tan solo segundos después se sintió bastante avergonzado. Luna rio melodiosamente y volvió su vista a las estrellas.

Fue solo un segundo en el que Neville vio sus ojos humedecerse y perder ese energético brillo —Lamento mucho lo de tu mamá, Luna— Neville lo dijo en un susurro.

—Yo también lo lamento— contesto ella

Aunque al muchacho le hubiera gustado decirle palabras de aliento él no las tenía pues aun le faltan cosas que superar.

Neville dio la vuelta hacia la casa y justo antes de entro Luna grito —¿Neville que es eso? —Luna señalo una rosa azul pálido junto a una azul marino.

—¡Oh! Son las rosas de mis padres y mis abuelos— Luna no entendió —Veras mi tataratatartata abuelo era un gran viajero y una vez encontró unas semillas que daban rosas de colores extraños y las trajo pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que solo florecieron cuando conoció a mi tataratataratatara abuela y no se marchito hasta que ambos murieron. Cuando tomas un pétalo y lo plantas es el inicio de un nuevo amor y la flor toma otro color extraño. Nadie lo entiende pero es algo lindo—

Luna medito sus palabras, la rosa azul pálido no había muerto porque la abuela de Neville aun estaba viva —¿Eso quiere decir que tus padres viven? ¿Dónde están? —

Neville se quedo estático nunca le había dicho a nadie en donde se encontraban sus padres —Por ahí— dijo el levantando los hombros y continuo a la casa.

Para navidad ambos muchachos había forjado una buena relación, Neville casi podía llamar a la rubia su amiga. De las lejanas montañas Xenophilius Lovegood mando a su hija una bonita bolsa de piel de dragón y se disculpo por no estar esta navidad con ella. La rubia también recibió un par de calcetines, gorra y guantes de parte de los abuelos de Neville y el muchacho le regalo una linda peineta verde esmeralda a cambio de esta Neville recibió una pijama azul con estampados de ositos.

Más pronto de lo esperado Neville se encontraba de nuevo frente al expreso de Hogwarts.

—Promete escribirnos todos los sábados— gritaba su abuela desde el anden.

Neville asintió con una sonrisa y se despidió de Luna

—¿Neville puedo escribirte algún día? — pregunto Luna moviendo la cabeza y a la vez ondeando su largo cabello

—Claro— contesto él y luego dio la vuelta para tomar el tren que arranco casi de inmediato.

Neville miro la imagen de Luna y sus abuelos desaparecer lentamente, de vuelta a Hogwarts… a Gryffindor.

* * *

-DÍAS DESPUES-

—El dragón, el dragón, el dragón— Neville corría por el pasillo vigilando que no fuera visto, si llegaba a la torre de astronomía antes que McGonagall y el horrible Malfoy podría prevenir a Harry de esconder el dragón

—Longbottom— la voz de la profesora McGonagall lo noqueo y se detuvo en seco —Otro estudiante fuera de la cama… ven conmigo—

Llegaron hasta el salón de la profesora

—¡Harry! — Estalló Neville en cuanto los vio —Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag…

Harry negó violentamente para que no hablara más. La profesora quería una explicación y en vista de que nadie se la podía proporcionar ella saco sus propias ideas

—Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió— dijo —No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Te inventas una historia sobre un dragón para que Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Te he atrapado. Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom oyera la historia y también la creyera ¿No? —

Harry negó fuertemente y trato de transmitirle a Neville que eso no había pasado pero el muchacho regordete se había sentido herido, él solo intentaba ser un buen amigo.

Después de un largo sermón de la profesora el resultado final había sido 150 puntos menos para la casa de Gryffindor.

Nadie durmió aquella noche. Neville lloro y sollozo por unas cuantas horas en todo el año no había ganado un solo punto para su casa pero tenía el honor de decir que tampoco los había perdido pero ahora ese orgullo también había desparecido… porque había intentado ser un buen amigo.

Como a las 4 de la mañana Neville se levanto de un salto y comenzó a escribir una carta cuando termino se volteo a Harry

—Harry podrías prestarme a Hedwig—pidió Neville

Harry no se pudo negar después de lo que había hecho y Hedwig salió con la carta de Neville.

—Neville… yo no quería meterte en problemas— se disculpo Harry

Neville lo miro asintió sin expresión y se metió a la cama, no estaba enojado… sino dolido, se sentí traicionado por aquel que había llamado su amigo y sabía que mañana al despertar cuando todos los Gryffindor se dieran cuenta de los 150 puntos menos no conseguiría ni un amigo mas.

**Holaaa **

**si lo he subido muy pronto porque cuando me pongo a a escribir si no lo hago rápido pierdo el hilo de la historia jajaja **

**Eirian; si intento seguir el hilo de los libros lo mas que puedo (lo veras en el próximo capitulo donde me he basado por completo en el libro) pero buenoooo también es un fic y siempre me imagine como sería la elección de varita con Neville así que fue jarabe de mi propio chocolate jaja. **

**Ariadna; si creo que Neville no le dan tanta importancia como deberían pero por eso me he metido en este proyecto "grandes personajes también merecen ser protagonistas"**

**ojala les haya gustado y gusten comentar**

**gracias por leer**

**nos leemos pronto Arilu ^.**


	3. Leoncito

**BUENO AQUI VA, YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE J.K ROWLING BLA BLA Y TODO LO QUE DEBEMOS PONER ANTES DE COMENZAR BLA BLA**

**!COMIENZA!**

* * *

3- Leoncito

Tan solo una semana después en el desayuno llegaron cartas iguales para Hermione, Harry y Neville

_Su castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche_

_El señor Filch los esperara en el vestíbulo de entrada_

_Prof. M. McGonagall_

Los tres se miraron nerviosos, Ron los miro tristemente y discutieron sobre lo que podría ser su castigo.

Unos minutos después Hedwig llego con la respuesta a la carta de Neville.

_Hola Neville;_

_Mi padre al fin a regresado, fue triste tener que dejar a tu abuela creo que se sentirá sola, pero no te preocupes la iré a visitar tanto como pueda._

_Mi padre ha llegado con el unicornio azul, aunque no lo creas… de hecho nadie lo cree, ni siquiera mi amiga Ginny, el problema es que el unicornio solo se puede ver de noche y nadie viene a mi casa de noche por… los duendes de la noche, te muerden los dedos de los pies._

_Le he puesto Nili espero que cuando el año acabe puedas verla es bastante pequeña pero es muy amigable._

_Sobre lo de tu carta, bueno Neville no te preocupes tanto es solo una experiencia más, sea cual sea tu castigo recuerda cuidarte de las hadas traviesas… suelen jalarle las orejas a los que se han portado mal. Una vez yo rompí una maseta de mi mamá y mentí sobre eso, las hadas me molestaron durante semanas hasta que dije la verdad._

_Mucha suerte en lo que queda del año._

_Con cariño_

_Luna Lovegood_

La carta no le había dado ánimos pero si risa, hadas traviesas, duendecillos debajo de la cama, duendes que muerden los dedos de los pies, unicornios azules cada vez que tenía noticas de Luna más y más criaturas raras aparecían.

Cuando Filch les conto la manera en que Hogwarts antes castigaba a los estudiantes a Neville comenzaron a temblarle las piernas. Harry tomo valor cuando supo que Hagrid estaría con el en el castigo.

—No sonrías Potter, su castigo será en el bosque prohibido—

Neville y Malfoy se detuvieron en seco al escuchar eso. No podía creerlo. Neville se aferro a la manga de la túnica de Harry.

Entraron al bosque, Neville intentaba no caerse, hubiera preferido que las hadas lo molestaran años a estar unas horas dentro del bosque.

—Miren allí— dijo Hagrid —¿Ven eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio, hay por aquí hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal ces tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo—

Hagrid los había separado, Harry Hermione y él irían por la izquierda y Malfoy Neville y Fang fueron por la derecha.

—Me ha tocado con el cobarde ¡Genial! — Malfoy rezongaba mientras caminaba por el bosque —¡Cuando mi padre se entere de esto! —

Neville intentaba no escucharlo, su corazón iba tan acelerado que lo mejor que podía hacer era caminar sin pensar.

Quería gritar y correr pero no podía era demasiado para él aquella "experiencia" como le decía Luna.

Hundido en sus pensamientos salto de pánico cuando Malfoy lo tomo por la manga y lo jalo con un grito, Neville se asusto tanto que lanzo chispas rojas y en menos de cinco segundos Hagrid había llegado.

Enojado por el incidente los reunió con Hermione y Harry quienes hablaban con los centauros Ronan y Bane.

—Lo siento— susurro Neville cuando vio a sus compañeros.

—No te preocupes Neville… lo siento yo, estas aquí por mi culpa— se disculpo Harry y Neville supo por su voz que Potter no le había hecho una broma.

Se volvieron a separar y media hora después habían salido del bosque, Harry había encontrado al unicornio pero Hagrid se negó a regresar con los muchachos así que los libero del castigo.

Durante los exámenes todos se las habían arreglado para pasar, Neville solía preocuparse mucho por Harry ya que después de la visita al bosque Potter no había dormido bien ni una sola noche y se levantaba en la madrugada a mirar por la ventana.

Unas semanas después al finalizar los exámenes Harry y sus amigos esperaron a que todos en la sala común salieran y Harry subió de noche a la recamara a buscar la capa de invisibilidad.

—No hay nadie más en las sala.. Debemos irnos ya— dijo Hermione

—¿Qué van a hacer? — dijo una voz desde un rincón. Neville apareció detrás de un sillón aferrado al sapo Trevor y en el pijama de ositos que Luna le había regalado.

—Nada, Neville, nada— dijo Harry escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda.

Neville observo sus caras de culpabilidad

—Van a salir de nuevo— dijo

—No, no, no— aseguro Hermione —No haremos nada ¿Por qué no vas a dormir Neville—

El tiempo a los tres se les estaba acabando

—No pueden irse— dijo Neville —Los volverán a atrapar y perderemos mas puntos— Neville hablo con valentía por primera vez desde su llegada a Hogwarts

—Tu no lo entiendes Neville es importante— dijo Harry

Neville corrió a la entrada de la sala común —No dejare que lo hagan, levanto los puños —Voy… ¡VOY A PELEAR CON USTEDES! — su león interno rugió por primera vez, había nacido leonsito.

—Neville aparte de ese agujero y no seas idiota— estalló Ron

—No me llames idiota y fuiste tú quien me dijo que debía enfrentarme a las personas— grito Neville

—¡Pero no a nosotros! — grito Ron

—Neville… lo siento tanto— dijo Hermione —_¡Petrificus totalus! _—

El cuerpo de Neville se puso rígido y cayo de espaldas

—¿Qué le has hecho? — pregunto Harry

—Inmovilización total… lo siento Neville— volvió a disculparse Hermione

—Lo siento— fue lo que dijeron los tres muchachos antes de salir por el hoyo del retrato

No recordaba como había llegado ahí pero cuando recupero el conocimiento se encontraba en la enfermería.

—Lo siento Neville, lo siento en verdad— se disculpo mil veces antes de que Neville reaccionara

—Esta bien— dijo con amabilidad

Ron sonrió —Has sido muy valiente— dijo

Neville lo miro y le sonrió con gratitud, luego miro la cama a su derecha —¿Harry? —

Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados.

Neville abandono la enfermería ese mismo día y Harry no lo hizo hasta dos días después.

El último día de clases la mesa de Gryffindor estaba molesta y triste y nadie estaba deseoso de celebrar absolutamente nada, de nuevo no ganarían la copa y Slytherin lo haría por séptima vez.

Dumbledore se levanto—¡Otro año se va! — dijo —Y voy a fastidiarlos con la charla de un viejo antes de que pueda empezar con los deliciosos manjares ¡que año hemos tenido! Esperamos que sus cabezas estén un poquito mas llenas que cuando llegaron… ahora tienen todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año… bien tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos puntos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos—

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin

—Si, si, bien hecho Slytherin— dijo Dumbledore —Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

Todos quedaron inmóviles.

—Primero Ronal Weasly… por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya tenido en muchos años 50 puntos— se oyeron elogios a Ron

—Hermione Granger… por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, 50 puntos— Hermione casi lloro de orgullo.

—Tercero… Harry Potter… por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, 60 puntos—

Los Gryffindor comenzaron a sumar, si Harry hubiera recibido 61 puntos Gryffindor hubiera ganado…

Dumbledore levanto la mano y dijo algo más —Hay muchos tipos de valentía— dijo sonriendo —Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con 10 puntos al señor Neville Longbottom—

Neville palideció.

—Lo que significa que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración—

El salón se tiño de escarlata y dorado dejando a un lado el verde y el plateado, las serpientes desaparecieron dando paso al imponente León.

La mesa vitoreaba Ron, Hermione, Harry y Neville.

Neville se sentía feliz en todo el año no había dado un solo punto a Gryffindor y le había quitado 50 pero esa noche le dio los 10 puntos que necesitaba para ganar y Neville casi se desmayo de la alegría.

Todo listo. Bajo del tren ahí estaba su tío abuelo, su abuela y Luna quienes sonreían enormemente.

—¡Gryffindor ha ganado la copa con tu ayuda! — grito su tío abuelo Algie

Neville sonrió y los 4 salieron de la estación.

—¿Qué tal Hogwarts? — pregunto Luna saltando.

—Genial— dijo Neville

—El próximo año yo también estaré ahí— dijo Luna y siguió saltando en lugar de caminar.

Neville no podía esperar pero deseaba unas largas vacaciones

* * *

**BUENO ASI CONCLUYO EL PRIMER AÑO DE NEVILLE, PERO NO EL FIC ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO ^.^**


	4. Yo me preocupo

4-Yo me preocupo

Neville caminaba con su abuela por Flourish y Blotts

—Es realmente extraño que te hayan mandado todos los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart— comentó su abuela. Neville la miro y siguió avanzando —Pero es un maravilloso mago— dijo soñadoramente

—Neville— escucho una voz familiar —Ya tengo todo—

—Que bien Luna— dijo el muchacho que había crecido unos cuatro centímetros durante el verano.

—Gilderoy Lockhart… en lo personal me parece un hombre bastante presumido— un señor muy alto y de cabellera blanca larga vino detrás de Luna — Xenophilius Lovegood— se presentó ante Neville —¿Por qué no vamos por un té? me encantaría saber como se encuentra Algie y ese sombrero que traes, Augusta, es excepcionalmente bello— esta vez se dirigió a la abuela de Neville. El muchacho jamás había pensado que el sombrero de su abuela fuera siquiera lindo pero sabía que Lovegood no bromeaba pues su túnica verde (casi fosforescente) mostraba sus excéntricos gustos.

—¿Podrás encargarte de esto tu solo? — pregunto su abuela a Neville, este asintió y después de recibir el dinero salió con el padre de Luna

—Mi papá me ha comprado una lechuza pequeña de color café para mandarle muchas cartas, estoy segura de que me extrañara muchísimo— dijo Luna sonriendo y alargando las palabras como si estuviera cantando

Neville no alcanzo a contestar —¡Luna! — era la pelirroja de hace un año

—¡Ginny no te vayas lejos mamá me regañara! — gritó Ron persiguiendo a su hermana —¿Neville? —

—¿Ella es tu hermana? — pregunto Neville

—Si, Ginny—

—Un gusto— contesto Neville

—¿Has visto la lista de útiles todos de Lockhart?— dijo Ron haciendo una cara de desprecio como si quisiera vomitar.

Neville soltó una pequeña risa

—No me cae bien— dijo Luna y dio la vuelta para buscar sus libros, estaba tan distraída mirando el techo que no miro a Ron a la cara solo dijo aquello y se fue caminando para comprar ver mas libros. Neville se despidió rápidamente y fue tras la rubia ya que era tan distraída que seguramente se perdería

De repente una avalancha de chicas (y no tan chicas) arroyaron a la rubia pues Lockhart estaría dando autógrafos, Neville se esforzó para sacarla dentro de la multitud que rodeaba al escritor-aventurero. Compraron los libros lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron de la tienda que se había vuelto un caos.

Anduvieron por el callejón comprando golosinas y helados con el dinero que había sobrado hasta que llegaron a la tienda de Quidditch de donde Malfoy salía radiante con una Nimbus 2001

—Longbottom… ¿viniste a ver escobas? Que yo sepa no puedes volar en una… recuerdas— Neville se sintió avergonzado —Que acompañante mas rara— Miro a Luna quien miraba las escobas y esta vez vestía una túnica rosa chillón —Parece que trae puesto una cortina muggle— dijo Draco riendo

—No la molestes— salto un Neville enojado… o algo así

—¡OH! ¿es tu novia entonces? Bueno no me sorprendería porque es rara… pero que tu tengas novia es sorprendente— dijo Draco soltando fuertes carcajadas

—No es mi novia— dijo Neville bajando la cabeza

—Si bueno… es claro que tú jamás podrías conseguir una— Draco salió de la tienda dando un fuerte empujón a Neville y tirándolo al piso.

Luna le tendió una mano para levantarlo y el la acepto

—¿Quién era? — pregunto ella con su tono de inocencia

—Draco Malfoy… aléjate de él si es posible—

Luna lo miro y asintió.

* * *

Neville busco algún lugar donde sentarse, encontró a Hermione y a la hermana de Ron

—¿Puedo? — pregunto

—Claro— contesto Hermione justo como el año pasado, solo que estaba vez no iba leyendo un libro sino hablando con Ginny —¿Has visto a Ron o a Harry en el tren? —

Neville negó con la cabeza —Lo he recorrido todo y no los he visto—

Hermione suspiro preocupada y se preocupo mucho más cuando llegaron rumores de haber visto a Potter y a Weasly en un carro volador. Ginny susurro un "no…" que preocupo más a Granger.

A la llegada de los muchos Neville y Hermione se dirigieron a las carretas a diferencia de los de primer año.

Neville se sentó alado de Granger y frente a Dean y Seamus, no había visto a Luna desde hacía unas semanas en el callejón Diagon pero no se mostraba nerviosa por la selección a la casa.

Primero Ginny y un carismático niño llamada Colin Creevey quien siempre llevaba una cámara habían quedado en Gryffindor.

—¡Lovegood! — McGonagall mandó a llamar a la muchacha rubia quien se abrió paso entre la gente dando pequeños saltitos hasta el banco.

Neville la observo, definitivamente no estaba nerviosa y si lo estaba en verdad no se notaba. La profesora le acomodo el sombrero seleccionador y este grito "Ravenclaw" aunque Neville estaba decepcionado de que no hubiera quedado en Gryffindor pero ella sonreía tan feliz a sus nuevos compañeros que Neville también se unió al aplauso.

Para sorpresa y emoción de todos en el castillo Potter y Weasly si habían llegado en un auto volador.

Por otra parte las excentricidades de Luna no tardaron en hacerse notar en menos de un mes Luna y sus extrañas, fantásticas e inexistentes criaturas eran la burla de todos.

Con los distintos horarios de casas y grados Neville solo había visto a Luna dos veces y fue por casualidad en los pasillos.

Aunque por momentos la extrañaba siquiera estaba feliz de que la muchacha estuviera en Hogwarts el lugar mas seguro para cualquier mago hasta que…

"LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA"

Ahí estaba colgada la Señora Norris, petrificada y en consecuencia de la imagen toda la escuela también se quedo petrificada, nadie hablaba incluso cuando Dumbledore dijo que todos se fueran todos caminaron intentando contener la respiración.

Durante los días siguientes no se hablo de otra cosa que no fuera de la Señora Norris y fue evidente para todos los alumnos la preocupación que intentaban esconder los profesores.

Hasta que un día Hermione pidió al profesor Binns que hablara sobre la cámara de los secretos, todos estaban deseosos de saber que diablos era aquella cosa que había preocupado hasta a el propio Dumbledore.

Después de una larga insistencia el profesor Binns comenzó a hablar concluyendo con —L a leyenda nos dice que Slytherin construyo una cara de la que los demas fundadores no sabían y que solo el heredero podría abrirla para librar del colegio a todos los que, según su criterio, no debían de estudiar magía—

Neville subía apresurado por las escaleras cuando estas se movieron y lo llevaron un piso mas arribo del necesario, se movio a la escalera contigua pero se detuvo de repente.

—"Los que no merecen estudiar magia" — Draco hablaba con sus perros falderos —Veamos… los Weasly por ser pobres son una desgracia para cualquier mago de sangre limpia, ese muchacho Colin es irritante, ¡Granger!,Longbottom por ser torpe, Lovegood por ser extraña, ¡POTTER! —solto una fuerte carcajada y sus amigos rieron con él.

A Neville le temblaban las piernas, hecho a correr en direccion contraria hacia… ¿hacia adonde? Solo corrio esperando encontrarla.

Salio desl castillo hasta el Lago Negro y ahí estaba buscando algo en la orilla del lago.

—¡Luna! — grito él

La muchacha movio su larga melena y lo miro —Hola Neville ¿pasa algo? ¿venias corriendo? — la sonrisa no se esfumó de su boca.

—Debes de tener mucho cuidado— dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba un largo suspiro

—¿Lo dices por la inscripcion de hace unos días? — pregunto ella

—Si, debes de tener mucho cuidado— repitio Neville aun agitado y hablando lo mas entendible posible.

—No te preocupes, Ginny me ha dicho que le ha contado su amiga Hermione que le contó el profesor Binns que si algo existe en "la camara de los secretos" solo ataca a sangre su…— demaciado amable para decir tal insulto Luna sacudio la cabeza violentamente y corrigio —a hijos de muggles. No te preocu…

—¡Yo me preocupo!—Neville no pudo sonreir pero no pudo esconder su cara de asombra al escucharse a si mismo gritar —¿Prometes que tendras cuidado? —Luna iba a protestar —No importa… lo que haya dicho Ginny que le dijo Hermione que nos contó el profesor Binns, promete que tendras cuidado— dijo él hablando en un tono de seguridad y preocupacion que el mismo no se conocia. Luna solo sonrio y asintio fuertemente para volver la vista al lago.

—¿Cómo te ha parecido el primer partido de quidittch en Hogwarts? — pregunto Neville intentando sacar un tema de que hablar

—Bien ¿Esta Potter bien? — pregunto Luna

—Si esta bien aunque no deja de preocuparme… aunque se hace el dormido Colin Creeve pasa a todas horas por la enfermeria para sacarle una foto— se rio Neville

—Colin Creeve me cae bien— dijo ella sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza fuertemente.

—¿Qué buscas? — pregunto Longbottom mirando a la muchacha que buscaba algo en el rio

—Nada en particular… pero el que busca encuentra— Luna lo miro con una sonrisa y asintio energeticamente para volver a buscar quien sabe que cosa dentro del lago.

Neville suspiro cansado y se sento bajo un árbol mientras seguia leyendo su libro de Hergbología y por momentos veía como la muchacha encontraba alguna "linda" piedra y la metia en su bolso.

Con las ultimas medidas reglamentarias los alumnos debian volver temprano a las torres por lo que al escuchar el toque Neville y Luna decidieron apresurarse. Se separaron en el segundo piso pues Luna desconocia el lugar de la entrada a Gryffindor como Neville el de Ravenclaw.

El día siguiente fue tremendamente horrible, la noticia se filtro entre chismes y rumores pero al final todo el colegio sabía que Collin Creeve había sido petrificado.

Como medida preventiva los estudiantes caminaban en grupos con la suposicion de que no los atacarian en grupo. Neville había comprado una gran cebolla verde, cuyo olor decían que alejaba el mal y aunque todos le habían explicado que el no corria peligro por ser sangre limpia él no consideraba estar seguro. Luna incriblemente no había hecho nada por el estilo pues estaba convencida que si sonreía y no camiba por la sombra las hadas de la luz la protegerían.

Fue un alivio para todos cuando las vacaciones de diciembre llegaron, muy pocos valientes se quedaron las vacaciones ahí. Neville nunca se quedaba en vacaciones… tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer y Luna no podía esperar a contarle a su padre sus descubrimientos en Howgarts asi que ambos (con la mayoria del colegio) partieron de regreso a casa para navidad.

De ida por el tren Neville y Luna no habían alcanzado un compartimiento por lo que tuvieron que sentarse en las mesas del tren.

Neville solo había visto a la muchacha triste una vez y era muy extraño no ver en su mirada la chispa del alegria que tanto la caracterizaba.

—No puedo creerlo… pobre Colin— suspiro Luna —Era un gran chico—

—No te preocupes Luna, la profesora Sprout tiene una cosecha de mandrágoras, por ahora son muy pequeñas para ser curar pero pronto maduraran y Colin e incluso la señora Norris estarán bien. La profesora Sprout me dejara ver como se hace la poción — Neville le sonrió para intentar calmarla Luna suspiro fuertemente y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Pronto llego la noche y con la noche el tren llego a la estación, su tío abuelo Algie hablaba entre susurros con Xenophilius Lovegood y muchos adultos también hacían los mismo en grupos pequeños, Neville imagino que hablaban sobre la cámara pues alcanzo a escuchar como varios padres argumentaban si mandar de vuelta a sus hijos a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones.

Algie levanto la vista —¡Nevi! ¡Luna! — sonrió el hombre y luego volteo al señor Lovegood —Bien entonces nos veremos—

Luna sonrió, su padre le ayudo con las pocas pertenencias que traía y luego salió de la estación con el, lo último que Neville alcanzo a escuchar fue "¿Cómo ha estado Nili?" y "Ha crecido mucho, pero creo que esta un poco enferma" luego los Lovegood salieron de la estación.

—Vamos Neville, tu abuela ya nos espera con tus padres— sonrió amablemente Algie, Neville asintió, su tío comenzó a caminar pero antes de avanzar Neville miro hacia todos lados preocupado de que nadie hubiera escuchado.

* * *

**Ok... bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo**

**sobre lo de la varitaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Si, ya se que que Neville usa la varita de su papá hasta el 5 libro cuando se le rompe en el ministerio de magia, pero la verdad esq siempre me imagine asi la compra de la varita de Neville hay y me da pena q se rompiera la de su papá T.T jeje**

**por eso la he puesto asi, total es un fic ¿no? jejeje **

**espero les haya gustadooooo**

**nos leemos pronto**


	5. Vacio

5- Vacío

Neville abrió la caja de madera que tenía en la maleta que había traído de Hogwarts, traer el baúl había sido muy poco practico pues en unos días volvería al colegio, dentro de la caja había unas 70 envolturas de goma de mascar, Neville guardo el ultimo que había recibido y cerro la caja con tristeza ahora eran 71 o más, los había dejado de contar hace mucho, solo los guardaba.

El día después de navidad siempre era muy triste, tener que ver aquello era muy doloroso.

—¡Nevi! Te ha llegado algo— grito su abuela

Neville metió la caja a la maleta que había traído de Hogwarts y bajo las escaleras.

—¿Qué?... ¿Me ha llegado que?—pregunto Neville con curiosidad.

—Es un regalo de Lovegood— dijo su abuela dando el pequeño paquete

—Gracias— dijo.

Su abuela desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y Neville se sentó frente a la chimenea.

_Neville;_

_Estoy en Escocia, aja, en Escocia al parecer Nili se ha enfermado y la medicina que requiere solo se elabora de una planta que crece en estas lejanas tierras, me encantaría que hubieras venido hay un montón de plantas que seguro no conoces._

_Hay un árbol que da frutos azules, no se que sean, pero no son comestibles y si intentas arrancarlos el árbol te toma y te cuelga cabeza abajo, mi papa dice que seguro son las casas de alguno ser de mal genio. _

_¡oh si! Olvidaba, el paquete que te mando contiene una flor de noche, estaba muy cerca del árbol de frutos azules, es una flor azul también. Ábrelo ahora._

Neville abrió el paquete, dentro había un frasco muy pequeño lleno de agua y dentro de ese frasco había absolutamente nada. Neville abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar la carta

_¿No ves nada? _

_Es que la flor solo se ve de noche y en luna llena. Espero te guste tu regalo de navidad… cuando lo veas. Necesita estar dentro del agua, no en la tierra._

_Nos vemos en el tren en unos días_

_Con cariño Luna Lovegood_

Neville guardo la carta y miro el frasco, dentro no había mas que agua. Dudo mucho de que hay hubiera una flor pero aun así tomo el frasco lleno de agua y lo guardo en su maleta, la próxima Luna llena no sería hasta dentro de 5 días y para entonces ya estaría en el colegio.

Pocos días después de año nuevo Neville se encontraba de nuevo dentro del tren, aquellas vacaciones no habían sido divertidas, ni entretenidas, ni nada muy por el contrario se habían tornado aburridas, deprimentes y hasta solitarias.

En el camino de regreso no encontró a Luna por lo que su camino de vuelta fue igual de solitario como sus vacaciones. No la encontró en el castillo así que subió hasta la torre de Gryffindor por su cuenta.

Dentro de su dormitorio sus compañeros de cuarto se encontraban hablando de sus vacaciones y saludaron a Neville justo en el momento en el que entro.

—Que valor quedarse aquí con todo lo que esta pasando— dijo Dean a Harry

—¡Valor el de Granger! — grito Seamus a lo cual Dean asintió.

—Ella estará bien, es muy inteligente— dijo Harry

—¿Neville sabes como van las mandrágoras? — pregunto Ron

Neville tardo unos segundos en reaccionar asombrado de que estuvieran interesados en algo que el hacia.

—Bueno… la profesora Sprout me ha dicho que aun se necesitan algunos meses más pero que van evolucionando a la perfección… probablemente 3 meses—

—Bueno… 3 meses no parece tanto— suspiro Ron

—Neville la basura esta a tu lado derecho— soltó de repente Dean

—¿Basura? ¿Para que? — pregunto Neville mientras desempacaba

—Para el frasco ese vacío— le contesto

—¡Oh! No, no, no, no estaba vacío, hay una flor… creo—

Todos contuvieron la risa

—Neville esta v-a-c-i-o— dijo Ron intentando no reírse mientras tomaba el frasco e intentaba ver algo dentro de él.

—Pues la verdad no lo se… fue un regalo y no sabré si hay algo hasta la luna llena… dentro de 4 días— Longbottom colocó el frasco frente a la ventana y el resto lo miro extraño pero nadie dijo más.

Neville subió casi corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta rápidamente —¿Es cierto? ¿Verdad que es una mentira? — preguntó con voz quebradiza.

Ron y Harry levantaron la vista con la mirada llena de preocupación y Ron negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No puedo creerlo… La poción se preparara dentro de dos lunas llenas y entonces Hermione estará como nunca— dijo Neville mientras se sentaba fuertemente sobre la cama

A Ron y Harry se le iluminaron los ojos con la noticia

—Se supone que hoy veremos si tu flor existe ¿no? — dijo Ron intentando suavizar el ambiente

—Si— Neville no contesto para nada seguro.

Con la noticia de aquel día, Harry y Ron cayeron dormidos casi al instante de colocar la almohada en la cama y Dean y Seamus habían olvidado que era Luna llena, Neville en cambio se quedo despierto esperando… esperando… y nada.

Cerró los ojos, cansado y desesperanzada que dentro del frasco hubiera algo y se metió a la cama.

No podía creer que Luna le hubiera regalado un frasco lleno de agua ¿En verdad estaba loca?

12:00 y nada

12:01 nada

12:02 nada

12:03

La luz azul comenzó a subir en intensidad gradualmente hasta llegar a un lindo tono azul pálido brillante

Neville salto de la cama

—¡Harry, Harry! ¡Mira! — su voz no solo despertó a Harry sino a todos y contemplaron la flor

—Bueno… no estaba vacío— dijo Ron con un tono de animo y de sueño.

—Es bastante linda—dijo Harry maravillado, jamás había visto nada igual. Harry también saltó de la cama y se acercó a la flor.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían, la flor se parecía mucho a una rosa pero tenía una cantidad excesiva de pétalos azules y titilaba como si estuviera alegre de ser vista.

Todos los presentes se levantaron rápidamente para mirarla de cerca y se quedaron ahí durante un tiempo más hasta que la Luna comenzó a desaparecer y con ella la fuerza de la luz en la flor se desvaneció hasta volver a ser invisible.

—¡Genial! — dijo Ron alargando la palabra y abriendo mucho los ojos.

Neville sonrió gustosamente.

La presencia de Hermione y Colin se extrañaba mucho, no eran días alegres para Gryffindor ni para el colegio en general.

—Mucha suerte Neville, confiamos en ti y en la profesora Sprout— dijo Ron dándole palmadas en la espalda a Longbottom

Neville jamás había sentido tanta responsabilidad en su espalda hasta ese momento

Esa noche se llevaría a cabo la poción y si todo salía bien dos días después sería dada a los petrificados.

—Mucha suerte Neville— dijo Harry

Neville salió de la sala común de Gryffindor a los invernaderos donde la profesora Sprout le indico coger unas orejaras.

—Bien Neville. Nadie de tu grado JAMAS ha visto la elaboración de esta poción, pero JAMAS había tenido a un estudiante tan dotado en la herbología así que pon mucha atención y pásame lo que necesite—

Neville asintió nervioso y a la vez fascinado por lo que podría aprender. La señora Pomfrey también estaba ahí aunque en principio ella se negaba a que Neville participara de aquello pues era el muchacho mas desastroso que jamás había conocido pero la profesora Sprout le había dicho mas de mil veces que Longbottom era el mejor estudiante que había tenido en años.

Pero al terminó de toda la poción la enfermera se había tenido que retractar en sus palabras pues Neville estuvo a la altura de la profesora Sprout y si bien aun no dominaba la asignatura mostró una habilidad increíble para manejar las mil y un plantas del invernadero.

—Neville ¡Lo has hecho estupendo! — dijo Sprout.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y 50 puntos ganados para Gryffindor Neville subió a su dormitorio dispuesto a contarle a Ron y a Harry que todo había sido un éxito pero al ver que estos no habían llegado Neville supo que los 50 puntos que él había ganado serían descontados por que seguramente Potter y Weasly se habían metido en otro problema.

Al día siguiente por la noche Neville se encontraba en la enfermería buscando a la profesora Sprout pero en su lugar encontró a unos angustiados Harry y Ron

—Se hace costumbre verlos por aquí a final de curso— dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras terminaba de curar las heridas de Ron —Pero lamentablemente quien esta en cama esta vez es la pobre señorita Granger—

Neville entro sigilosamente

—¡Oh! Longbottom veo que ha llegado temprano, la profesora Sprout aun no llega, pero permítame terminar con estos muchachos para poder comenzar a preparar todo— dijo la enfermera

—¿Eso quiere decir que la poción ha funcionado? — pregunto Ron rápidamente

—Eso esperamos, hoy a media noche la daremos… primero se la daremos a la gata Norris, odio a esa gata y si a alguien envenenamos mejor que sea ella— dijo la enfermera con un tono malicioso que nadie le conocía

—¿Nos podemos quedar? — pregunto Harry

—¡Por supuesto que no! Con Longbottom aquí es mas que suficiente. Ya verán a su amiga en el banquete— e hizo una señal para que Potter y Weasly salieran de la enfermería.

La luna brillaba fuertemente. La profesora Sprout tomo un poco de poción y la dio a la señora Norris pero nada paso.

—¿Hicimos todo correctamente? — pregunto la enfermera

—¡Claro que si! — grito la profesora

—Bien entonces…—

—Miren— dijo Neville

La gata comenzó a retorcerse y a maullar como si acabara de salir del fuego.

—Debe ser doloroso— dijo Neville en un suspiro y lleno de preocupación por Hermione y el joven Colin.

El siguiente en probarla fue Colin y su des petrificación fue incluso mas dolorosa que la de la gata pero gracias a los calmantes recibidos por la enfermera Colin pudo sonreír tan solo unos minutos después.

Era el turno de Hermione y Neville no sabía si podría resistir ver a su amiga sufrir.

Hermione soltó unos fuertes gritos y fue calmada de inmediato. Reanudar las funciones del cuerpo de golpe no debía ser una experiencia del todo agradable y a eso hay que agregarle la forma en la que te entumeces.

Neville no podía creer lo que acababa de ver y seguía sumamente asombrado cuando miro a Hermione caminar y le dio las gracias, aunque él solo había ayudado en lo básico no podía estar mas feliz.

Nadie pudo entrar a la enfermería aquel día pero los petrificados volvieron a reunirse con sus amigos para el banquete final.

Gryffindor se llevo la copa

Y Neville regreso a casa con un poco mas de confianza y un frasco aparentemente vacío.

No podía asegurar estar deseoso de comenzar un nuevo curso, pero si estaba deseoso de que aquellas vacaciones fueran mas cortas que las anteriores.

* * *

**BUENO PUES HE AQUI EL 5 ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADOOO**

**nos leemos pronto ^,^**


	6. Lo has echo bien

6-Lo ha echo bien

—Creciste — Luna abrió mucho los ojos y parpadeo muchas veces.

—Un poco… creo — contesto el muchacho mientras apartaba la mirada de los brillantes ojos de la extraña muchacha.

Aquel verano Luna se la había pasado de viaje con su padre y no la había visto ni una vez pero ella no había cambiado tanto como él.

Su cara seguía teniendo aquella forma redonda pero había dejado de ser tan regordeta y gracias al estirón que el verano le había dado ya no se veía como un niño sino como un muchacho entrando a la pubertad y también gracias a esto el muchacho se veía mucho más delgado de lo imaginado.

Lamentablemente para Neville era bien sabido que los adolescentes llevan un largo proceso para acostumbrarse al nuevo cuerpo y por lo tanto es una etapa donde los muchachos se vuelven torpes... pero agregarle torpeza a un niño ya torpe no era algo favorable.

—¿Te estas quedando en el caldero chorreante? — pregunto Neville

—No solo vine por mis cosas y me voy a casa… papá aun no se hace a la idea de estar separados tanto tiempo — dijo la muchacha sonriendo y saltando por la calle.

—¿Y porque no ha venido hoy contigo? — preguntó Neville mientras entraban a la tienda de calderos para comprar el repuesto del que había hecho estallar el año pasado.

—Bueno… —Luna no sabía que decir. Miro a todos lados buscando algo de que hablar —¡Oye mira! "El monstruoso libro de los monstros" — y salió corriendo hacia la librería.

Neville la siguió como pudo cargando el caldero con una mano y leyendo la lista de libros con la otra.

Luna le ayudo con la lista —Necesitas uno de esos libros — dijo la muchacha y Neville casi se cae del susto cuando los libros comenzaron a morder los barrotes de la jaula donde se encontraban.

Cuando tuvo que pedir uno el anciano que se lo entrego casi llora pues hacia unos minutos uno le había mordido un dedo y este no dejaba de doler pero el anciano se alegró muchísimo cuando los demás libros eran "normales"

—¿Y donde esta tu abuela? — pregunto Luna

—O ella y mi tío (abuelo) se han enfermado un poco y bueno yo prefiero q no salgan así que me vine al caldero chorreante para que ellos no me tenga que llevar al tren — aunque Neville había dicho eso con simpleza el hecho no había sido tan simple pues se había sentido muy solo esos últimos días siquiera hasta que vio a Ron a Harry y Hermione y paso algunas horas con ellos, sobre todo Ron quien le conto con lujo de detalle su experiencia en Egipto.

—Ya… ¿Vamos por un dulce? — pregunto la muchacha moviendo su enorme cabellera

Neville asintió y caminaron hacia la tienda de dulces con el dinero que les sobraba.

* * *

Esa horrible experiencia con los dementores le había mareado mucho, bajo tambaleándose un poco y miro a su alrededor, todos parecían sufrir el mismo mal, entre chismes y rumores era imposible no darse cuenta que el colegio hablaba de Sirius Black.

—Vamos Neville… parece que lloverá — le dijo Ginny mientras lo jalaba de un brazo e iban detrás de Harry y sus amigos.

Neville la siguió intentando mantener la concentración.

Cuando llegaron al castillo todos estaban deseosos de comer pero sabían que antes tendrían que escuchar la bienvenida y la selección de los de primer año.

—¡Bienvenidos! — dijo Dumbledore —Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts tengo algunas cosas que decir… como todos los bien vimos tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados al ministerio de magia. Están apostados en la entrada de los terrenos. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos… ni capas de invisibilidad… recuerden muchachos que no esta en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos. Bueno por hablar de otra cosa… primero que nada el profesor Lupin impartirá la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… y me complace en informar que la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas será impartida por Rubeus Hagrid … ahora ¡que comience el banquete! —

Durante la primera semana Neville intento recordar la contraseña sin éxito alguno así que comenzó a anotarlas en pequeños papelitos que cargaba a todos lados pero que al final terminaba perdiendo.

Aquel día comenzaba con Adivinación seguía Pociones y posteriormente Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Después de romper 5 tazas en Adivinación Neville creyó que nada podría empeorar aquel día, pero apenas la clase de Pociones comenzaba el muchacho se dio cuenta cuan equivocado estaba… su día iba de mal en peor, como siempre.

Neville mezclaba, sacaba, cortaba y revolvía pero nada funcionaba, Pociones era la asignatura que peor se le daba y el miedo que le causaba el profesor no ayudaba en nada. La poción que debía tener un color verde brillante se había convertido en naranja

—¡Naranja! — grito Snape —¿Qué se tiene que hacer para que comprendas? —

Neville parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Snape lo veía con esa mirada tan horrible que parecía que iba a echar fuego.

—Profesor…yo puedo ayudarlo — se aventuro a decir Hermione pero Snape la cayo de una forma sumamente grosera.

—Longbottom, al final de la clase daremos era riquísima poción a tu sapo a ver que sucede… tal vez eso te motive a hacer las cosas correctamente —

Snape se alejó y Neville se quedo sin respiración, incluso su sapo parecía tener miedo y lo único que pudo hacer fue pedir, suplicar y rogar ayuda a Hermione quien le susurraba la forma correcta de hacer la poción.

Minutos antes de terminar la clase Snape llamo a todos a ponerse en círculo alrededor del caldero de Neville y dio unas cuantas gotas al asustado sapo.

Se hizo un silencio total, los Gryffindor rezando mentalmente por que todo aquello saliera bien mientras que los Slytherin guardaban silencio para poder reírse cuando el sapo se hiciera naranja o algo así. Y entonces "PLUP" el sapo se encogió. La poción había salido como debía salir.

Snape dio otras gotas al sapo y este regreso a su tamaño original y casi se lo aventó al muchacho.

—cinco punto menos a Gryffindor porque la señorita Hermione lo ayudo — Snape casi sonrió con malicia —Pueden retirarse —

Los de Gryffindor no estaban del todo enojados ya que si Granger no hubiera ayudado a Neville probablemente Trevor estaría muerto.

La siguiente asignatura sería Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y podía sentirse una emoción colectiva por ir, era un nuevo profesor, uno que al fin les enseñaría algo. Nadie podía ser peor que Lockhart.

Para sorpresa de todos, la primera clase fue una clase práctica y fuera del aula.

Snape que estaba por ahí se detuvo frente a la clase —Posiblemente no le haya avisado nadie, Lupin, pero Neville Longbottom está aquí. Yo le aconsejaría no confiarle nada difícil. A menos que la señorita Granger le esté susurrando las instrucciones al oído—

Neville se sintió avergonzado y deshecho. Encogió los hombros como si intentara esconderse. Seamus le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y sonrió a su amigo.

—Tenía la intención de que Neville me ayudara en la primera fase de la operación y estoy seguro de que lo harpa muy bien— dijo Lupin haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Neville se acercara.

Snape siguió su camino lo mas dignamente que pudo.

Cuando el profesor Lupin anunció que lo que conocerían hoy sería un Boggart el grupo dio unos pasos atrás.

Gracias a la introducción de Hermione ahora todos sabían que un Boggart tomaba la forma de aquello que mas miedo nos da.

Neville al frente de la clase es esforzaba mucho por no temblar pero no podía evitar decir cosas como "yo…" "no" "de verdad" pero Lupin fingió no escucharlo.

—Muy bien… aquí entras tú Neville— dijo el profesor —¿Qué es lo que más miedo te da en el mundo? —

—Yo…—

—Vamos, vamos sin temor, dilo— lo alentó el profesor

—El profesor Snape— dijo en un susurro pero suficientemente audible para todos. Todos rieron incluso el profesor Lupin sonrió sin disimulo.

—Bueno ¿vives con tu abuela no? — dijo y Neville asintió —¿Eres capaz de recordar su vestimenta? — no espero la repuesta —Cuando el Boggart salga del armario adoptara la forma del profesor Snape y tu deberás decir _Riddikulo_ e imaginar el vestuario de tu abuela—

Aquello puso ansioso a todos, solo imaginar al horrible profesor vestido como la abuela de Neville hacia que la clase ya valiera la pena.

Todos se colocaron en una fila detrás de Neville y el profesor abrió el armario.

El profesor Snape salió de este con su mirada de desprecio a Longbottom y Neville espero que este reprochara algo. Pero reacciono rápidamente y _"Riddikulo" _

El profesor Snape cambio su atuendo y quedo con un vestido verde un enorme bolso rojo y un sombrero con un buitre disecado.

Todos rieron ante esta visión y Neville formo una sonrisa como nunca orgulloso por primera vez de haber hecho algo tan bien como se lo había propuesto.

Cuando la clase acabo era la hora de la comida y Neville fue con Dean y Seamus al comedor. Le fue difícil no darse cuenta de que la gente comenzaba a susurrar cuando lo veía pero Seamus decía que lo ignorara y así lo hizo.

La comida había sido extremadamente rara los gemelos Weasly habían ido cantando "Ese Neville lo hizo bien pues a Snape le cambio el look" y aunque la canción no rimaba pronto todo el colegio se había enterado.

Neville caminaba hacia el lago negro intentando no ser visto pues si alguien lo veía comenzaba a cantar y ya comenzaba a hartarse de la atención.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol sin molestar a la rubia que clasificaba rocas. 45 minutos después cuando la muchacha se desocupo miro al muchacho y sonrió

—"Ese Neville lo hizo bien…— comenzó a cantar la muchacha y vio como Neville reía un poco —Si yo también me he enterado—

—Creo que todos se han enterado— dijo él mientras bostezaba

—¿Y no te da miedo? —pregunto Luna con indiferencia. Neville no contesto —Es decir… Snape bueno… no eres su alumno preferido—

Neville abrió mucho los ojos, jamás lo había pensado. Era muy cierto a partir de ahora Snape se lo comería vivo, escondió el rostro detrás de el libro de herbología y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Hace frío ¿no? — dijo Luna

Neville supo que el frío en esos días no era buena augurio y cuando todo comenzó a helarse extremadamente el pequeño Longbottom supo que los dementores estaban cerca.

—¡Vámonos Luna!— dijo Neville y se puso de pie.

Luna no comprendió el repentino sobresaltó del muchacho y para colmo el frío comenzaba a paralizarla.

Neville también comenzaba a paralizarse y ya comenzaba a ver las figuras encapuchadas acercarse.

—¡Vamos! —sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde Neville tomo por la muñeca a Luna y le dio un tirón tan fuerte que la lastimo.

La obligo a correr a través del patio hasta el castillo y una vez adentro no dejo de correr hasta alejarse de la puerta.

Luna no hablaba, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y respira lentamente —Vayaaaaaa— dijo como emocionada por la experiencia

Neville estaba tan asustado que se recargo contra la pared y se cayó al piso.

—Esa cosas era horrible— dijo Luna pero sin dejar ese tono de asombro. Luego comenzó a sobarse la muñeca —Me dolió—

—Disculpa Luna… pero debíamos irnos— dijo Neville y Luna sonrió

—Vayaaaaaaa. Nunca pensé ver un dementor. Vayaaaaa— Neville no comprendía porque Luna sonaba tan asombrada de la horrible experiencia, pero tampoco es que pudiera comprenderlo. Nunca la comprendía. No le quedo más que forzar una sonrisa y cerro los ojos.

—¿No te ha dado miedo? — pregunto Neville

—¡Claro! — dijo ella… sonriendo —Pero tener miedo es una experiencia que saca la valentía de nosotros— le dijo

Neville abrió los ojos

—El miedo te hizo correr y salvarme— le dijo con cierto tono de indiferencia.

Neville no podía decir que correr era un acto de valentía pero si fue lo mas inteligente en ese momento, de todas formas le sonrió a rubia.

—Vamos a cenar Neville— dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo obligaba a levantarse.

—Déjame ver tu muñeca—dijo él y la tomo de la muñeca mientas la masajeaba hasta el comedor, sin saber por qué no la quería soltar.

—Lo has echo muy bien Neville— dijo ella sonriendo, él no entendió esa sonrisa pero al llegar al comedor muy al pesar de Neville se tuvo que separar de la muchacha.

* * *

**Bueno he aqui el capitulo numero 6 espero les haya gustado y gusten si creo que no tengo mas aclaraciones jejeje Gracias por leer**

**nos leemos pronto ^.^**


	7. Culpabilidad

7-Culpabilidad

Las semanas venideras no fueron mejores, de hecho habían empeorado. Aun se recordaba su gran hazaña con el Boggart en los pasillos pero la canción había desaparecido, el problema es que Snape la recordaba con claridad y parecía que molestar a Harry había sido su segundo pasatiempo ya que en el último par de días Neville había sido su primer blanco y a este le temblaban las piernas cada vez que el narizón profesor gritaba "¡Longbottom! "

—Rana de chocolate— murmuro Neville mientras escribía la nueva contraseña en un papelito.

—Es fácil… ¿Cómo no la recuerdas? — dijo Ron mientras entraba a la habitación y se tumbaba en la cama

—No… no tengo buena memoria— tartamudeo el muchacho.

Harry entro guardando con dificultad el monstruoso libro de los monstros y se sentó en su cama

—¿Iras a Hogsmeade? — pregunto Ron

—Imposible la profesora McGonagall no puede firmarme el permiso— suspiro Harry y se hecho el alborotado cabello hacia atrás pero este volvió a su forma en segundos.

—Lo siento mucho Harry… te traeremos las mejores golosinas— dijo Neville sonriendo y los tres muchachos salieron de la habitación. Harry se desvió mientras que Ron y Neville siguieron hasta la puerta para encontrarse a los demás Gryffindor.

El pequeño pueblo pintoresco y al antiguo estilo ingles brindaba a los visitantes grandes comodidades en Las Tres Escobas, la dulcería y demás cosas.

—Vaya Harry no pudo venir— dijo Hermione en un lamentable tono de voz.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade Neville, Dean y Seamus tomaron otro camino un poco diferente Hermione y Ron ya que ellos dos querían ir a la casa de los gritos mientras que los demás morían por ir a la dulcería.

Como buen amigo lo primero que hizo fue cumplir su promesa y al llegar a la dulcería compro algunas ranas de chocolate para Harry y una enorme paleta para él, también compro unos dulces sonoros para sus amigos y se sentó junto con sus amigos en las mesitas de la dulcería.

—La has tenido difícil con Snape— dijo Dean mientras observaba la paleta que cambiaba de color.

—Mjm— Neville no se atrevía a contestar, no era una persona de muchas palabras.

Dean y Seamus continuaron con una conversación basada en los equipos de Quidditch y los mundiales del próximo año. Neville no sabía tanto como ellos así que solo por momentos asentía y decía "a si así" "si esa jugada fue genial" o "si estoy de acuerdo"

La noche comenzaba a llegar mas pronto de lo esperado así que los muchachos decidieron emprender el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Neville regreso arrastrando los pies, por alguna razón le había resultado todo bastante cansado pero supuso que debía ser normal pues la experiencia había sido completamente nueva.

En algún punto del camino perdió de vista a Dean y a Seamus así que tuvo que llegar a la sala solo y con el papelito que traía la contraseña entro a la sala común.

Al día siguiente todos contaban sus experiencias en Hogsmeade, Ron había traído unos dulces a Ginny y Harry se mostro agradecido con lo que Neville le había comprado.

Neville salió presuroso del desayuno, los domingos resultaban ser aburridos a menos que encontrara a Luna pero ese día no parecía tener suerte. No la encontró por ningún lado y por alguna razón tampoco se esmero mucho en buscarla.

Al final se detuvo bajo un árbol y suspiro fuertemente. No se explicaba porque aquella semana le había dejado un sabor tan deprimente y pesado, como si llevara una gran culpa encima. No se lo explicaba. No lo entendía. Era como si su subconsciente hubiera registrado algo que él ignoraba por completo.

La tarde del lunes no le supo mejor, la del martes sabía agría pero el miércoles el mundo pareció venírsele encima.

—Lo han visto es Hogsmeade— dijo Dean leyendo el profeta —¡LO HAN VISTO EN HOGSMADE! — anuncio a todo el comedor

—¿A quien? — pregunto Ron

—A Sirius Black—

La mesa de Gryffindor quedo en completo silencio. Sirius Black estaba muy cerca.

Aquella noche sería Luna llena y por lo tanto la flor invisible brillaría por la noche. El día había sido horrible, Snape le había dado Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y por supuesto que en menos de una hora Gryffindor había perdido unos 40 puntos por cosas absurdas.

Camino junto con Ron y Harry hacia la sala común Hermione se había desviado unos cuantos pisos abajo.

—¿Nunca descansa? — pregunto Ron, refiriéndose a Hermione

—Parece que no— contesto Harry —¿Por qué nos habrá dado Snape la materia, es la quinta vez en el curso que pasa eso— agrego

—Escuche que el profesor Lupin se ha enfermado— contesto Neville

—Pues parece que es muy enfermizo— comentó Ron en un suspiro.

Entraron a la sala común gracias a la memoria de Harry ya que Neville, de nuevo, había perdido el papel donde había anotado la contraseña.

Una vez dentro se dedicaron a vagar y a jugar con los dulces sonoros que aun le quedaban a Neville.

La conversación fue amena pero aun así Neville no podía abandonar la idea de que tenía la culpa de algo.

El plan original era quedarse a ver la brillante flor como si lo había hecho pero el muchacho cayo rendido a la cama a penas coloco la cabeza en la almohada.

A las doce en punto Ron abrió los ojos lentamente y perezoso para acomodar la almohada y entonces lo vio. Bañado por la luz de flor azul de Neville. Sirius Black estaba al pie de su cama

—¡AAA! — Grito Ron y el exGryffindor salió corriendo de la habitación.

Todos se levantaron velozmente en el exacto momento que la luz de la flor comenzaba a desaparecer.

—Lo he visto, lo he visto. Sirius Black estaba aquí—

La profesora McGonagall miraba a todos los Gryffindor con una mirada sería, el retrato que remplazaba a la Señora Gorda le había permitido el acceso a la torre porque Black…

—¡Tenia la contraseña! — dijo la profesora muy disgustada —¡Pero quien le dio la contraseña! —

Era obvio que nadie lo había hecho.

—Yo las anotaba… y las perdía— dijo Neville encogiendo los hombros

—¡Longbottom! — dijo la profesora casi gritando —¿Es que siempre serás tu? — pregunto con un suspiro

—Lo siento— susurro

El castigo a Neville por su irresponsabilidad había sido el desconocimiento de la contraseña, eso quería decir que para entrar a la sala debía esperar a algún compañero, que usualmente eran Dean o Seamus.

Durante los siguientes días Neville se esforzó mucho por no ver a Harry a Ron o Hermione pues se sentía sumamente avergonzado y culpable de haber puesto en peligro a uno de sus amigos.

La culpa lo siguió durante semanas y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para poder pasar los exámenes. En verdad no quería ver a Harry, no tenía cara para eso.

Para terminar mal su año desde hace semanas no había visto a Luna ni una sola vez y comenzaba a pensar que alguna hada se la había llevado al país de nunca jamás.

A poco de llegar a final de curso y aun con cara de vergüenza Neville vagaba por los enormes y extensos jardines del colegio cuando detrás de unos arbustos alcanzo a visualizar el inconfundible cabello rubio.

—Hola— dijo él, no muy seguro de querer entablar una conversación.

—¡Hola! — grito ella acomodándose una antenas de plástico sobre la cabeza.

Neville le levanto una ceja

—Espantan a las hadas, no suelen molestarme mucho pero me distraen mientras hay exámenes— dijo Luna sonriendo

Neville se pregunto, casi con horror, si la muchacha se atrevía a usar eso en el salón de clases pero no se molesto en pregunta. La respuesta era obvia.

—Claro— dijo él

—No te ves bien. ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la muchacha —¿Es por lo de Black? — Neville iba a preguntar el como ella se había enterado pero su muda pregunta obtuvo una rápida respuesta —Ginny me lo conto—

Neville asintió ligeramente y tuvo la intención de no decir más. Pero ella parecía leerle la mente

—No creo que Harry este enojado— Neville iba a protestar —Y no deberías ignorarlo— Neville abrió los ojos ¿Le estaba leyendo la mente?—No te leo la mente… solo te conozco—

Neville hecho a reír un poco —Si ya lo creo— le dijo y se tumbo en el pasto

Luna no dijo más pero él sabía que ella sonreía y miraba de nuevo hacia los arbustos con las antenas moviéndose alocadamente.

No dijo más, casi nunca hablaban cuando estaban juntos, o solo hablaba ella. Pero aquello no le molestaba a ninguno. El silencio los acompañaba como una canción solitaria que amenizaba el ambiente.

Más tarde se retiraron ambos y no la volvió a ver hasta el último día Hogwarts.

—Hazlo, anda, anda ahora— le animo la muchacha mientras lo empujaba un poco.

Neville camino con tropiezos hasta el compartimiento donde se encontraba Harry y sus amigos

—He Harry— dijo temeroso

Ron y Harry se sorprendieron Neville no les había dirijido la palabra en semanas

—¿Si? — dijo el muchacho de lentes.

—Lamento mucho que… que mi mala memoria te haya puesto en peligro—

Hermione sonrió con inocencia y alegría

—No hay de que preocuparse amigo— le dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

A Neville se le ilumino el rostro

—¿Te quieres sentar? — pegunto Ron señalando el asiento junto a el

Neville miro hacia la derecha un poco más allá Luna estaba en un compartimiento sin compañía, y por otro lado había sido invitado a tomar asiento con Harry Potter. Sonrío en agradecimiento—No gracias quiero hablar con alguien— dijo y dio media vuelta —Felices vacaciones— agregó y camino hacia el compartimiento de Luna.

Apenas entró y se sentó frente a la rubia esta sonrió enormemente. La mascara de culpabilidad se había desvanecido del redondo rostro del muchacho.

—¿Ha ido bien no? — dijo ella sonriendo

Neville no se molesto en contestar, él sabía que ella ya sabía la respuesta.

* * *

**Bueno he aqui el 7 creo jejeje espero les haya gustado. al fin ya vienen los libros interesantes jejeje**

**gracias por leer**

**nos leemos luego ^.^**


	8. Recuerdo

8-Recuerdo

"_MARCA TENEBROSA EN MUNDIALES DE QUIDDITCH"_

Al leer el titulo del artículo del profeta Neville retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó con brusquedad en la cama.

Luna estaba en esos mundiales, ¿Por qué no le había mandado una carta? ¿Estaba bien?

Neville releyó el articulo una y otra vez la nota decía "sin victimas mortales" pero Neville sabía bien que el ministerio haría cualquier cosa por encubrir noticias malas.

Aventó el profeta a la cama y miro a su ahora invisible flor. Reviso por enésima vez las cosas en su baúl, todo estaba ahí, pero necesitaba algo que hacer.

Tomo el baúl y lo llevo hasta la sala principal. Este año su abuela lo llevaría a la estación.

Los muggles siempre la miraban con atención y algunos con horror, su sombrero de buitre disecado era imposible que pasara desapercibido.

Pero en ese momento a Neville no le importaba, su mente vagaba en otras cosas. Entro por la plataforma casi sin darse cuenta y dejo sus cosas en el tren sin darse cuenta. Se despidió de su abuela mientras sus ojos seguían buscando a todo lo largo de la plataforma. Nada.

–¿buscas algo? – pregunto una voz familiar y Neville salto del susto

–¡Luna! –

–Vamos subamos– le dijo y así lo hicieron e inmediatamente el tren comenzó su marcha.

Este año ella si había crecido pero no tanto como él. Luna apenas le llegaba, con dificultad, a los hombros.

–Estoy bien no te preocupes, no pude mandarte ninguna carta porque el ministerio ha reforzado medidas de seguridad y mi padre no confía en eso– dijo Luna

Neville asintió tranquilo, un poco mas acostumbrado a la extraña habilidad de Luna para leerle la mente.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del frente del tren.

—La marca tenebrosa ha puesto a todos en guardia ¿no? — pregunto Neville

—Eso parece— contesto Luna con un deje de despreocupación pero Neville no le dio importancia a su tono, él ya sabía que ella pensaba las cosas de distinta manera.

—¡Oye Neville! Ven vamos con Ron a mostrarle las cosas que compramos en los mundiales— gritó Dean desde el otro lado del vagón de las mesas.

Neville miro a Luna, como disculpándose de su propia salida pero Luna solo sonrió, asintió y saco de su bolsa un ejemplar del quisquilloso.

Neville se levanto y fue con sus amigos hasta el compartimiento donde estaba el grupo de Harry

El camino de vuelta al castillo fue tranquilo a excepción de la visita no deseada de Malfoy.

Neville bajo con Ron, Harry y Hermione, llovía torrencialmente así que se apresuraron a entrar a la sala.

—¿Alguien sabe que pasara este año? — pregunto Neville como en un susurro.

—¡Nadie nos dice nada! — contestó con Ron con desesperación. Quería saber que sucedía.

La selección en el castillo fue mas larga de lo normal, sobre todo para Ron, quien se moría de ganas de comenzar a comer.

Ojoloco Moody había entrado al comedor de improviso y se había anunciado que él sería el nuevo maestro de las artes oscuras.

—Como iba diciendo… tengo el placer de comunicar que este año en Hogwarts se llevara a cabo el Torneo de los Tres Magos, este torneo tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años fue creado como una competencia amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia de Europa. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegirá un campeón y los tres campeones competirán, se consideraba excelente…. Hasta que el numero de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración. Se ha intentado reanudar alguna vez pero sin éxito. Pero este año el departamento de Cooperación Mágica y Deportes y Juegos mágicos ha decidido volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo para que esta vez ningún campeón encuentre peligro mortal. En octubre llegaran las representaciones de las demás escuelas como medida preventiva solo pondrán participar los alumnos con 17 años— la mirada del director se poso en los gemelos Weasly y formo una risita.

Neville abandono pronto la estancia y alcanzo a escuchar como Luna gritaba "Buenas noches" y aunque no supo a quien se lo dije, de todos modos sonrió.

"Jamás estaría listo para algo así" pensó y no se dio cuenta de que había metido el pie en un escalón falso.

Ron y Harry lo sacaron de ahí y entraron a la sala común. Hermione aun refunfuñaba por el trato a los elfos domésticos, y harto Ron subió rápidamente al dormitorio mientras que Harry y Neville lo seguían lo más cerca posible.

El tema de aquella noche fue el torneo de los tres magos. Dean y Seamus pensaba que aquello sería algo muy digno de ver mientras que Harry y Ron estaban mas entusiasmados por quienes quedarían como participantes. Neville solo asentía son querer entrar en la conversación. Le deprimía pensar que jamás podría participar en algo así.

Mientras los demás hablaba sobre el grandioso tema Neville se mantenía mucho mas entretenido acomodando sus cosas y poniendo justo frente a la ventana su flor invisible. A la que sus amigos, de alguna forma, ya le habían agarrado cariño. Algunas veces cuando Neville olvidaba cambiarle el agua alguno de sus cuatro compañeros lo hacia, lo que era bastante difícil pues debían vaciar el agua sin tirar la flor y a veces pasaban hasta 15 minutos tanteando el agua para poder sacarla y limpiar el recipiente.

Pronto todos se fueron a dormir y tuvieron una semana de lo mas normal.

La mayoría de los estudiantes extrañaban al profesor Lupin pues era en verdad un gran maestro pero durante los primeros días de clases se expandió por el castillo la noticia de que las clases con Ojoloco Moody eran bastante interesantes aunque muchas otras personas la calificaban como peligrosa e inadecuada.

Llego el día jueves, el cuarto año de Gryffindor tendría su primera clase con Moody el cazador y la emoción podía sentirse en el ambiente general.

Harry y Neville tomaron asiento en la segunda fila detrás de Ron y Hermione.

El profesor salió de su despacho al final del aula y con su ojo mágico examino rápidamente a todos los presentes.

—Recibí la carta del profesor Lupin, parece que ya son bastante diestros en enfrentamiento con criaturas tenebrosas… pero están atrasados en lo que respecta a las maldiciones y eso es lo que veremos en este curso—

Moody pasó otra mirada por el salón

—¿Alguno sabe el nombre de alguna maldición imperdonable? — preguntó mientras señalaba a Ron

—Me parece… que la maldición imperius o algo así— titubeo el pelirrojo

—Exactamente— Moody tomo una araña de un frasco y apunto a ella con su varita —¡_Imperio_! —

La araña comenzó a bailar mientras todos se reían pero Moody llevo a la araña hasta la tina de agua —¿Les parece que se ahogue? —

Neville intento controlarse, el conocía las maldiciones. No quería estar ahí.

—La maldición imperius controla a cualquiera. Hace muchos años los magos y brujas fueron controlados por esta maldición, y muchos mortifago la usaron de excusa… pero ahora como saber ¿Quién nos engaña y quien no? — Moody regreso la araña a su mano.

Camino unos pasos hacia la fila de escritorios donde Hermione y Ron estaban sentados.

—¿Alguien mas? — preguntó con voz ronca

Hermione levanto la mano y detrás de ella Neville también lo hizo, casi temblando.

—¿Si? — dijo Moody, girando su ojo mágico hacia Neville.

—La…La…La… maldición. cruciatus— dijo con voz clara y leve.

—¿Tu eres Longbottom, verdad? — dijo Moody caminando hacia él.

Neville asintió nerviosamente esforzándose por mantener la cabeza en alto y los ojos secos. Moody no dijo mas y apunto a la araña con la varita —_Crucio_— murmuro.

La araña encogió las patas sobre el cuerpo. Rodo y se retorció todo lo que pudo

Neville tuvo el peor momento de su vida, hasta ese momento. Agarro el pupitre descomunalmente fuerte, se estaba lastimando los dedos, ni siquiera noto que el dedo meñique se le había astillado y le sangraba.

Se había puesto pálido, lleno de terror y sus ojos ya no parecían estar viendo a la araña sino a sus propios recuerdos.

—¡Basta! — grito Hermione y Moody dejo de aplicar la maldición.

Neville no se dio cuenta, estaba mucho mas absorto en sus pensamientos que en la realidad y parpadeo hasta que la araña dejo de moverse, agacho la cabeza y respiro lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—La maldición torturadora… dolorosa, mas dolorosa que nada que hayan experimentado y la ultima… _Avada Kedavra_… la maldición asesina—

Moody levanto la vista, miro al pupitre que Neville y Harry compartían y los observo a ambos detenidamente un asustado Neville y un Harry que también parecía tener recuerdos.

—_Avada Kedavra_— susurro Moody y el rayo verde dio justo a la araña y este dejo de moverse.

Neville pareció atender la clase que quedaba como un muerto, todo en automático.

Cuando esta termino Longbottom salió presuroso y con la vista desenfocada hasta que se detuvo en seco en un pasillo desierto, como si sus baterías se hubieran acabado, miro hacia la pared.

—Neville…— dijo Hermione cuando sus amigos lo alcanzaron

—Interesante cena… digo clase… ¿Qué habrá para cenar? — Neville era incapaz de formular alguna oración correctamente y los tres amigos a espaldas de el se miraron aterrorizados y sorprendidos.

—Acompáñame hijo— dijo una voz ronca e imponente Moody pedía a Neville que fuera con él

Neville miro a sus amigos suplicante pero nadie dijo nada y Neville no pudo hacer mas que seguir al profesor.

Entraron de nuevo al aula y luego a su despacho.

—Siéntate hijo, siéntate— dijo Moody señalando el asiento y el así lo hizo —Me ha dicho la profesora Sprout que tus dotes en Herbología son majestuosos— Moody rebuscaba en el librero. —¡Aquí esta! — Saco un grueso libro de tapa verde esmeralda —Seguro que te encantara— dijo con algo que pareció una sonrisa.

_**Las plantas acuáticas mágicas del Mediterráneo y sus propiedades**_

—Es un libro bastante viejo, pero increíble, un montón de información muy avanzada— dijo mientras le entregaba el libro —Seguro que a ti te servirá más que a mí, tómalo—

Neville examino el libro y agradecido después del té salió del aula y se dirigió a los extensos jardines del colegio.

No quería leer en ese momento, se sentó bajo un árbol y cerró los ojos fuertemente para que ninguna lagrima se le escapara.

—Me he enterado que te sentías mal— dijo una melodiosa voz

Neville abrió los ojos —¿Cómo? — preguntó el

—He escuchado a tu amigo pelirrojo hablarlo con Potter— dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba frente a él. Luna no se molesto en preguntar que había pasado, él no se lo diría.

—¿Recuerdas la flor de mis padres, la rosa azul pálido? — dijo Neville

La muchacha dejo de examinar el césped y asintió

—Mis padres viven… aunque no se si el color azul pálido se debe a que su amor a quedado deteriorado— dijo en un susurro y Luna se esforzó por escucharlo

—¿Y donde están? — pregunto Luna

Neville la contemplo…lo medito y se levanto —Por ahí— respondió como la ultima vez y se fue de ahí hacia la sala común

Neville se tumbo en su cama mirando hacia el techo y cerro los ojos, invocando aquel recuerdo que la mayoría de su vida dejaba en una caja fuerte enterrada en lo menos deseado de su mente.

Solo escuchaba gritos y gritos solo gritos y destellantes luces verdes que se dejaban ver por debajo de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Gritos, gritos y mas gritos, luces, luces y mas luces y cuando ya no escucho gritos una risa burlona apareció. Luego un sonido fuerte y después… oscuridad

Neville abrió los ojos y se seco las lágrimas que sin proponérselo había dejado escapar.

La puerta se abrió.

—¿Neville, te sientes mejor? — pregunto Harry

Neville se levanto de la cama y sonrió un poco. Guardando instintivamente en lo mas profundo de su mente ese recuerdo que lo hacia llorar como un bebé en la cuna.

Como había llorado aquel día.

* * *

**Bueno he aqui el capitulo ocho, gracias a todos los favoritos, espero les haya gustado. nos leemos luego**


	9. Reír

9- Reír

Los siguientes no mejoraron ni empeoraron el ánimo de Neville, no había visto a Luna desde hace unos días por el remordimiento que le causaba el haberle contestado tan gruñonamente la última vez que lo vio.

Por otro lado tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo libre por el montón de tareas que le habían dejado a todo aquello se sumaba la proximidad del 30 de octubre, día en que llegarían los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.

Después de una semana bastante pesada y aterradora (gracias a las clases de Moody) al fin llego el esperado 30 de octubre.

Bajo hasta la salida del castillo donde ya todos vestidos con capas limpias y sombreros negros y puntiagudos esperaban en fila a las visitas.

Neville se coloco cerca de Dean y Seamus cuando junto a él una niña que destacaba por su cabello largo e intenso se coloco junto a él.

—¡Ah que será genial! — dijo la muchacha

—Seguramente— contesto Neville con una sonrisa que ni el mismo se conocía

—¿Te has sentido mejor? — pregunto Luna

—Si, si— se apresuró Neville a contestar para evadir cualquier otra pregunta

Por un momento Neville quiso correr para no tener que decir nada sobre su extraño comportamiento de hace unas semanas pero Luna hablo primero

—Relájate y ríe— le sonrió

Neville forzó una sonrisa

—¡He mira! — grito Luna con curiosidad mientras señalaba al cielo.

Se veía, cada vez más grande, un enorme carruaje que aterrizo bruscamente. Neville se asusto un poco y dio un pequeño salto pisando sin darse cuenta a un Slytherin que tenía detrás.

Del carruaje bajó una mujer en extremo alta y todos la miraron con incredulidad cuando el profesor Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir el colegio lo imito y luego callaron cuando la mujer hablo y acepto el ofrecimiento de ir dentro del castillo a calentarse un poco pues sus estudiantes, vestidos de seda y sin túnica, tiritaban de frio.

Una vez que el ultimo chico de Beauxbatons desapareció por detrás de la puerta a Hogwarts todos volvieron a hablar entre si.

—¡VAYA! Es gigantesca— dijo Seamus

—¿Vendrán los de Durmstrang en un carruaje también? — pregunto Dean

—Es probable— contesto Hermione.

—¡El lago! — grito Lee Jordan e inmediatamente todos miraron hacia el lago de donde increíblemente un barco iba saliendo de las profundidades.

La llegada ya había sido majestuosa por si sola lo más espectacular fue cuando Viktor Krum bajo con paso elegante y miro a su alrededor.

Neville se despidió de Luna una vez que el director les indico que debían volver al gran comedor y una vez dentro se sentó frente a Harry y junto a Hermione y Dean.

—Parece que a las de Beauxbatons no les ha caído bien el clima— dijo Dean mientras miraba con una torcida sonrisa a las muchachas que se envolvían con algunas bufandas.

—Pero Durmstrang parecen estar fascinados— replico Ron mientras discretamente volteaban a ver como dos jóvenes de Durmstrang contemplaban con admiración las copas de oro que tenían frente a ellos.

La cena se llevo a cabo sin mayor contratiempo, Barty Crouch y Ludo Bagman habían echo acto de presencia, cuando el banquete dio por finalizado Dumbledore se levantó y dio una pequeña introducción de lo que se trataría el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—…Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego. Nadie debajo de los 17 años podrá participar ya que yo mismo pondré una línea de la edad— Dumbledore dirigió una sonrisa a los gemelos Weasly —Y también debo decir… que una vez dentro del torneo… nadie puede arrepentirse—

Neville miro a sus amigos, todos con reacciones diferentes.

El banquete finalizo pronto con el cáliz reluciendo a la mitad de la estancia.

Durante los siguientes días se rumoreaba por aquí y por allá quienes habían y quienes no habían puesto su nombre en el cáliz.

La mañana justo antes de la selección de los campeones Neville se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol mientras Luna, frente a é, murmuraba una serie de hechizos que Neville había intentado hacer el año pasado.

Pasada media hora Luna se sentó frente al muchacho y este aparto la vista del libro de herbología que le había regalo Moody.

—¿Quién crees que sea el elegido de Hogwarts? — pregunto ella

—Yo voy por Angelina— dijo Neville

—Sera Cedric Diggory— contesto Luna con una sonrisa

Neville no se molesto en contradecirla, si ella creía eso nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

Regresaron juntos al castillo y se separaron a sus casas en el gran comedor.

Todos ya estaban ahí, reunidos y contemplando el cáliz y entonces pasados unos minutos las llamas del cáliz se tornaron rojas y salió un trozo de pergamino de ellas

—El campeón de Durmstrang es… Viktor Krum— dijo Dumbledore. Los aplausos inundaron el gran comedor y luego Krum salió por una puerta detrás de la mesa de maestros.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons es Fleur Delacour— dijo Dumbledore y una hermosa joven vestida de azul se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta la puerta y luego se perdió de vista.

—El campeón de Hogwarts es Cedric Diggory— dijo Dumbledore. Ron dijo "no" pero aquello no se escucho ya que la mesa de Hufflepuff gritaba y aplaudía.

—Vaya… era de esperar… creo— dijo Neville

—Eso parece— le contesto Hermione

—Ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones ahora…— Dumbledore cayo de repente y un cuarto pergamino salió del cáliz. El director lo atrapo y leyó en voz alta —Harry Potter—

Neville vio como el rostro de Harry se ponía blanco y el de Ron se tornaba rojo.

Harry pasó el resto de la noche diciendo "yo no lo hice, yo no lo hice" pero nadie parecía creerle.

Neville escucho en silencio desde detrás de la puerta la discusión que sostuvieron Harry y Ron y no se atrevió a entrar al dormitorio hasta que no escucho nada mas y supuso que se habían dormido.

Neville había tenido muchas malas semanas durante sus catorce años de vida y sabía reconocer cuando alguien quería gritar y patalear Harry pasaba por eso justo en ese momento la semana había sido pésima para Potter y Ron empeñado en no dirigirle ni una palabra a su mejor amigo ahora pasaba las horas libres con Dean, Seamus y él, por lo que el muchacho no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Luna aunque aquello ya no le extrañaba del todo pues en algunas ocasiones le era imposible verla por semanas.

Neville también había reparado en que podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de personas que en verdad le creían a Harry. Ginny, Hermione y el mismo. Tres personas no eran un gran consuelo pero al menos Neville hacia lo posible para que a Harry no se le olvidara como hablar ya que ni Dean ni Seamus ni Ron le hablaban en el dormitorio Neville temió que su falta de comunicación le hicieran perder a Harry el talento de emitir palabras.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando un artículo, claramente amarillista, salió escrito de la mano de Rita Skeeter una periodista que pocas personas soportaban.

Cuando Neville entro a la habitación Harry pisaba con fuerza el diario con la entrevista. Longbottom lo miro y espero hasta Potter se sentara en la cama y se relajara.

—No prestes atención— le dijo Neville mientras se sentaba en su cama a la izquierda de Harry.

—Esa maldita arpía— susurro Harry

—Lo es… pero los que somos tus amigos sabemos quien eres y sabemos la verdad— dijo Neville tímidamente y logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Harry

—¿Y que me dices de Ron, Fred o George? — mascullo Harry

—Fred y George hacen campañas en tu salón… y creo que han logrado convencer a unos cuantos… en cuanto a Ron… creo que él se preocupa por ti pues no deja de hablar de los peligros a los que podrías enfrentarte— dijo Neville intentando sonreírle y Harry no pudo hacer mas que dar las gracias.

—Suerte en tu prueba el martes— dijo Neville y aquello pareció arruinar la atmosfera porque Harry ensombreció la mirada.

Llego el martes Neville caminaba junto a Luna rumbo al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo la primera prueba. Luna hablaba y hablaba sobre algunas cosas que Neville no entendía y probablemente jamás entendería pero opto por asentir y decir si a todo lo que dijera.

Cedric fue el primero en pasar seguido por Fleur y luego Krum

—Y ahora es el turno de…— comenzó a decir Ron

—Potter— grito Ludo desde lo alto del estadio

Mientras la tribuna miraba como Harry volaba con gran precisión sobre el dragón Neville se volteo a Hermione quien se aferraba al asiento con fuerza extrema. Ron tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, incapaz de hacer notar su preocupación y Luna solo seguía con los ojos los elegantes movimientos de Harry sobre la escoba

—Tu puedes Harry, tu puedes, tu puedes— decía Neville por lo bajo y Ron se unió a sus suplicas.

—Harry Potter ha cogido el huevo de honor— dijo Ludo y el escenario estallo en gritos y aplausos.

Hermione miro a Ron casi suplicante

—Si no vas ahora… podrías perder una amistad muy valiosa— dijo Neville con un tono que solo había usado una vez en su vida, la vez que había tirado de Luna para escapar de los dementores.

Ron lo miro y mostro una pequeña sonrisa, luego el junto a Hermione se fueron.

Luna no dijo nada más, se limito a sonreír.

La fiesta de Harry fue mucho mas anima de lo que nadie esperaba Neville intento no comer las cosas que Fred y George tenían cerca por si acaso eran una broma pero aquello no resulto del todo pues ya confiado Neville tomo una galleta y "PUF" se había vuelto un canario

—Lo siento Neville… esa galleta si estaba embrujada— dijo Fred

Un minuto después las plumas comenzaron a desprenderse y Neville volvió a la normalidad e intentando tomarse la vida un poco mas tranquila comenzó a reír.

Las semanas siguientes no le parecieron ni divertidas ni aburridas, solo semanas. Pero un día en clase de transformaciones McGonagall anuncio algo que nadie se esperaba; el baile de navidad.

Neville se puso pálido, la asistencia era obligatoria dos preguntas le asaltaron la mente.

Apenas podía caminar con coordinación como diablos planeaba la profesora que se pusiera a bailar ¿Neville Longbottom bailar?

¿A quien diablos iba a invitar?

Durante los días siguiente Neville se rompió la cabeza intentando pensar que haría con aquellos dos inconvenientes.

Un día sentado bajo el ya muy conocido árbol y mirando como Luna clasificaba unas pequeñas florecillas de colores soltó la pregunta.

—¿Luna tu sabes bailar? —

Luna dejo las florecillas y lo miro —No lo se— contesto con sinceridad

—¿No lo sabes? —

—Nunca he ido a un baile como el que se hará pero he comprendido bien las instrucciones de la profesora McGonagall— sonrió

Neville estuvo tentado a pedir su ayuda para tan difícil tarea pero luego se retracto por miedo a hacer algún ridículo.

—Es algo así— dijo Luna mientras comenzaba a bailar sola con el clásico 1,2,3,4 1,2,3,4

Neville se levanto y miro hacia todos lados comprobando de que nadie estuviera a la vista y bailo con torpeza el 1,2,3,4 1,2,3,4 y entonces le piso un pie a la chica y se alejó rápidamente

—Los siento— dijo mirando hacia el suelo

—O esta bien— sonrió ella entre risas

—¿Irias al baile conmigo? — pregunto él, en un ataque que posteriormente clasificaría como "ataque de estupidez"

Luna se quedo mirándolo

—¡Oh! Lo siento Neville… ya me han invitado— le contesto

Neville que sedo mirándola

—Esta bien, no importa—

El silencio inundo un poco la atmosfera

—Mejor me voy… debo conseguir pareja— Neville tomo sus cosas y se alejó mientras en su mente cantaba "1,2,3,4" "1,2,3,4"

—"Relájate y ríe" — se dijo a si mismo y avanzo hacia el castillo decido a encontrar una pareja… o al menos a aprender a bailar.


	10. Luz de Luna

10-Luz de Luna

"Bien… así se hace… si, uno, uno, ¡vuelta!"

Mañana era el gran día, el baile al fin. Neville Longbottom había superado las bajas expectativas de todos, y si, había conseguido una pareja… e increíblemente ¡sabía bailar!

Lo hacia incluso mucho mejor que Harry y ya no se diga Ron que pisaba a todos aquellos que se ofrecían a ser su pareja de ensayos.

Su pareja era Ginny Weasly, le había pedido a Luna y a Hermione pero ninguna de las dos estaba disponible. Pero Ginny quería ir al baile y Neville le había dado la oportunidad así que ¿Por qué no?

Ron llego aventando su mochila y refunfuñando

—¿Aun sin pareja, he? — pregunto Seamus

—¡Cállate Seamus! ¿Y tu con quien iras? — dijo Ron desafiante

—Con Lavander—

Ron torció una sonrisa —Bueno… no esta mal—

Harry subió con una sonrisa no tan grande, pero si de satisfacción —Bueno ya tengo pareja—

—¿Quién? — salto Ron

—Parvati Patil— dijo Harry —Y probablemente tú vayas con Padma Patil— agrego

Ron encojio los hombros —Es mejor que con Eloise Midgen—

Neville se sentó en su cama y suspiro

—Bueno siquiera tienen pareja, imagina Harry que el campeón e Hogwarts tuviera que bailar solo… o con Moody— dijo Dean y todos en el dormitorio comenzaron a reír.

El ansiado día llego, Neville agradeció mucho que su túnica no fuera la de Ron.

Bajo al vestíbulo y espero un rato a Ginny quien llego en unos segundos, traía un bonito vestido azul pálido y un cinto color rojo, con el cabello suelto y una bonita media trenza.

—Te ves muy bien— dijo Neville con un notable sonrojo

—Gracias Nev, tu también te ves bien— contesto Ginny con una sonrisa —Pues vamos, no me quiero perder el baile de los campeones— agrego

Neville vestía una túnica de gala de color negro y una camisa blanca, nada fuera de lo común pero si bastante aceptable.

El gran comedor había cambiado significativa, era hermoso, con pequeñas meses por toda la estancia en lugar de las 4 grandes meses, la pista de baile y un escenario. La nieve caía del techo encantado y algunas esculturas de hielo adornaban la mesa de bebidas.

Se sentaron en una mesa donde también estaban Lavender, Seamus, Dean y su pareja

—Vaya, se ve genial— dijo Seamus contemplando la nueva decoración

Ron y Padma llegaron a la misma mesa y se sentaron junto a Lavander

Los menús de la cena aparecieron junto a ellos, la cuestión es que debías decir el nombre de lo que se te apetecía y este aparecería en tu plato.

Cuando la cena termino los cuatro campeones inauguraron el Baile y luego el profesor Dumbledore se unió. Ginny deseosa de bailar arrastro a Neville y juntos bailaron la siguiente pieza, y la siguiente y la siguiente y la que le siguió a esa. Entonces se dieron cuenta que ahí estaba un antipático Harry sin compañía sentado en una mesa bebiendo ponche.

Ginny intento disimular pero Neville se dio cuenta de sus intenciones

—Deberías ir— le dijo Neville con una sonrisa

—¡Oh no, no! Yo soy tu pareja— dijo Ginny girando la cabeza

—Ve, Ginny— dijo y la soltó, luego le señalo a Harry con la cabeza y sonrió amablemente.

—Gracias Nev… por cierto, bailas muy bien— dijo ella y fue hacia Harry

Neville miro hacia todos lados, debía regresar a la torre, ya no tenía pareja. Quiso un poco de ponche antes así que camino a la mesa de bebidas y junto a esta había una mesa con una muchacha sentada y tarareando la canción que estaba puesta.

—¿Ponche? — dijo Neville tendiéndole un vasito a la muchacha y sentándose frente a ella.

—Gracias— dijo Luna mientras tomaba el vaso

—¿Y tu pareja? — Neville intento no sonar dolido, si Luna no tenía pareja eso quería decir que ella lo había rechazado

—Me dejo— dijo ella encogiendo los hombros

—¿Por qué? — pregunto Neville con curiosidad

—Bueno… pues cuando me vio en el vestíbulo me grito "¡Lunatica!" y luego se fue con su amigote— dijo Luna intentando sonar indiferente

Neville la miro —¿Y quien era? —

—Goyle… supuso que pensó que era mejor ir conmigo que solo, pero cuando vio mi vestido pareció cambiar de opinión—

Neville la miro, sentada solo le veía la parte de arriba del vestido y parecía normal, era blanco y con tirantes delgados.

—¿Y que tiene de malo tu vestido? — pregunto extrañado

Luna se levanto y dejo a la vista el complemento de su vestido, corto pero de color amarillo mostaza, aquello no era lo extraño sino que llevaba luces, la falda tenía luces, como de árbol de navidad, que se encendían y apagaban alternativamente.

Neville formo una sonrisa —Original— dijo él y Luna le sonrió y luego se volvió a sentar

—He visto que bailaste con Ginny, lo haces muy bien— dijo Luna sonriendo

—Pues gracias— contesto el un poco avergonzado

Luna sonrió y bebió ponche, Neville fingió hacer lo mismo ya que no tenía nada que decirle a su amiga, sabía que se sentía mal.

—Creo que debo irme a dormir— dijo Luna al fin

Neville se levanto de un salto —¿quieres bailar conmigo? — preguntó

Luna sonrió —Sería un honor— agrego

Bailaron aquella pieza lenta con gran anhelo. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta como la gente veía el vestido de Luna y como, justo frente a ellos, el apodo de Lunática Lovegood se expandía como plaga.

Cuando las piezas clásicas terminaron y comenzó la música de moda los muchachos se retiraron de la pista de baile, pues ninguno sabía como se baila ese tipo de música.

—¿Oye y como se encuentra tu abuela? — pregunto Luna

—¿Qué? — contesto Neville intentando acercarse a ella

—¡Como esta tu abuela! — volvió a gritar Luna

Neville negó con la cabeza y le señalo la puerta. Los dos salieron hacia el patio principal, al parecer muchos habían tenido aquella idea porque también estaba muy lleno ahí afuera, claro no tanto como adentro.

El vestido de Luna llevaba luz por donde quiera que ella pasara y Neville tuvo la extraña pregunta si aquello funcionaria por magia o por baterías y de cualquier forma ¿Cuándo se apagaba?

—¿Cómo esta tu abuela? — pregunto ella una vez que lograron acomodarse en una esquina donde la nieve no les llegaba.

—¡Ah! Bien se ha molestado un poco porque no pasare la navidad allá— contesto con algo de vergüenza

—Ya… mi padre tuvo la misma reacción pero se alegró mucho cuando le pedí que cociera mi vestido— la sonrisa de Luna al recordara su padre brillo casi tanto como su vestido

Neville también intento sonreír, que su padre le hubiera echo el vestido explicaba muchas cosas.

Al paso de las horas el lugar comenzar a enfriarse y la gente a volver dentro del comedor.

—Deberíamos regresar. Me congelo— dijo Luna. Neville había olvidado que su vestido, fuera de ser raro también era corto y sin magas.

—¡Oh! Si vamos—

Neville entro primero y espero a Luna en la puerta, aun estaba fuera cuando Neville la miro fijamente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Llevaba el cabello increíblemente largo en ondas bien definidas, su piel era muy blanca (jamás lo había notado) el vestido era mas ajustado de lo que el creía. ¡Diablos! Pensó Neville. Se veía bien, se veía muy bien aun con ese vestido que anunciaba a luces su rareza a Neville le pareció original.

Luna brillaba… literalmente.

—¿Qué? — pregunto Luna.

Neville salió del encantamiento mental —Te ves bien— dijo casi en un susurro que Luna alcanzó a oír y le sonrió.

Los siguientes días de vacaciones y aun después de estas Neville no tuvo oportunidad de ver a Luna. Durante los meses siguientes la vio un par de veces saliendo de Transformaciones pero sus distintos horarios no les permitían hablar demasiado.

El apodo de Lunática Lovegood se había vuelto casi tan famoso como los botones de "Harry apesta" y a Neville le sorprendía que Luna seguía sonriendo, se avergonzaba un poco pues si a él le hubieras llamado algo semejante probablemente estaría llorando en cada esquina del castillo.

La noche antes de la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos Neville no había visto a Ron, a Hermione ni a Harry así que camino solo hasta los botes que lo llevarían a la plataforma de la segunda prueba.

Harry se lanzo al agua. La espera era de una hora pero a los espectadores les pareció de un día.

Todos estaban atentos al agua, esperando, esperando, esperando, con un pequeño movimiento fuera de lo común todos miraban aquel punto esperando, esperando, esperando.

Neville estaba entre Dean y Seamus

—¡Que Potter salga vivo! — decía Seamus

—¡Claro que lo hará! — decía Dean

Neville miro hacia todos lados, localizo a Luna junto a Ginny no muy lejos y regreso la vista al agua.

—Fleur Delacour ha tenido que abandonar la prueba— dijo la sonora voz de Dumbledore

Todos siguieron esperando, aun nadie más salía

—Cedric Diggory ha salido—

El público aplaudió

—Viktor Krum ha salido— también aplaudieron

—Harry,.. — Dumbledore no dijo aquello, Harry Potter no había salido solo Ron y la hermana de Fleur.

—¡Diablos! — grito Seamus

—Saldrá, saldrá— decía Neville

Todos miraban el agua, Ginny parecía tener intención de aventarse y buscar pero entonces Potter salió. Fred y George también parecían tener esa intención

—Harry Potter ha salido— dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

La prueba termino bien y todos estaban muy emocionados por la tercera.

Los siguientes días no se hablaba mas que de la prueba y luego comenzó a especularse de la tercera cuando el campo de Quidditch cambio de apariencia.

Harry pidió ayuda a Neville para practicar el hechizo aturdidos cuando Hermione ni Ron podían aguantar más.

Harry ayudo a Neville a levantarse —Gracias amigo— le dijo Harry

—Lo que sea por que salgas con vida de ahí— dijo Neville y se sentó en una butaca al mismo tiempo que Hermione volvía a ponerse de blanco.

El día de la prueba por la mañana todo estaba muy frio, incluso Harry quien contestaba con "si" "claro" "si" "mjm"

—Suerte Harry— dijo Neville mientras salía del dormitorio

—Gracias— murmuro Harry

Neville caminaba por los terrenos lo mas abrigado posible, se detuvo bajo un árbol.

—La prueba es en una hora, ¿nos vamos? — pregunto la muchacha

—Si— dijo Neville y ambos echaron a andar hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Neville la miro, ella sonreía radiante, feliz y de repente se detuvo y lo miro

—El clima… se siente… pesado— dijo y su sonrisa se fue con el viento y la luz que emanaba casi desapareció.

—Vamos— dijo Neville y la tomo del brazo para seguir andando.


	11. La primera tumba

**11- La primera tumba**

Luna estaba completamente en lo cierto, el ambiente estaba pesado y mas que eso, estaba lleno de maldad disfrazado de inocencia y grito por l victoria de un campeón que jamás, ni por un segundo, había probado la gloria eterna.

Aquellos que creían en el regreso del Señor Tenebroso estaban muertos de miedo, frente a ellos los tiempos volvían a perder brillo.

Aquellos que no creían en el regreso del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado también temblaban de miedo por la incertidumbre de un futuro incierto fruto de la ignorancia.

El castillo se sumía e la tristeza y en la pena, Cedric Diggory había muerto. Su tumba anunciaba el inicio de muchas otras. Ya se sabía, se veía llegar… un monstro gris y sin alma se levantaba imponente sobre el mundo mágico.

Neville subió hacia su habitación. Harry y Ron acomodaban sus cosas en el baúl. Dean y Seamus se habían mantenido alejados de Potter y sus amigos ya que, como muchos otros, lo consideraban un mentiroso.

—¡AH! Hola Neville— dijo Ron sin amigo.

Neville solo sonrió y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas —Circula el rumor de que no volverás el próximo año, Harry—

—Bueno… ¿has leído el profeta últimamente? Circulan muchos rumores— contesto Harry mientras lanzaba a Neville un ejemplar del profeta

—¡Harry Potter asesino! — salto Neville al ver el titulo de la portada

—Al parecer Rita Skeeter pensó que sería buena idea decir que Harry es un desquiciado loco que mata para ganar— comento Ron

—¡va! — salto Longbottom —Solo un… tonto… creería estas cosas—dijo simulando valentía

—La mitad del mundo lo creen— comento Harry

—Entonces…. Entonces la mitad del mundo es tonto— Neville forzó una sonrisa y Ron lo acompaño con una carajada

En el tren no se hablaba de otra cosa que Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory y el torneo de los tres magos

Pero Luna Lovegood hablaba completamente de algo diferente

—Mi padre dice que Nili ha crecido mucho en estos meses ¿La iras a visitar este verano? — pregunto la muchacha

Neville quien estaba completamente distraído pensando en cosas que nadie sabia volteo a ver a la muchacha

—Si, si— le dijo sin pensar y ella dio un salto de alegría que el no noto.

El tren se detuvo unas horas después, el muchacho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en que momento se quedo dormido pero Luna lo movía de un lado a otro para despertarlo.

Cuando por fin despertó la mayoría de personas en el tren ya habían bajado así que ambos muchachos se apresuraron a bajar.

—¡Te veré en vacaciones! — grito Luna y luego se perdió en la multitud.

Durante los días siguientes El Profeta no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Harry Potter y a los Longbottom esto comenzaba a exasperarlos, pues nadie en aquella familia creía en Rita Skeeter y su insistencia poner a Harry como un delincuente mal de la cabeza comenzaba a provocar ansias de golpear a la periodista e la cara.

—¡Mira lo que han puesto! — grito el tío Algie pasando el periódico a su nieto.

Neville lo tomo.

_**¡Harry Potter asegura que habrá guerra!**_

_En un reciente entrevista que sostuve con Harry Potter el muchacho me ha confesado que esta seguro que se avecina una guerra contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

_Al cuestionarlo sobre el porque cree esto él me contesta que como haya repetido en innumerables ocasiones el que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto y lo quiere matar en venganza._

_El muchacho, con gran altanería, me ha confesado que esta seguro que sus padres se sentirían orgullosos de que hubiera ganado el pasado Torneo de los Tres Magos._

_Potter también ha dicho que de haber una segunda guerra mágica el sería la pieza clave y terminaría salvando al mundo mágico ¡pero que arrogancia!_

_Al preguntarle sobre la innumerable cantidad de victimas que una nueva guerra dejaría me ha contestado que siempre se debe sacrificar a algunas personas por un bien mayor._

_Por. Rita Skeeter._

—¡Harry jamás diría algo por el estilo! — grito Neville

—Sigue leyendo muchacho— le dijo su tío

Cuando el joven volteo la vista al periódico el encabezado había cambiado

_**Cedric Diggory, la mentira de su muerte**_

_Tras varias entrevistas que e sostenido con el famoso Harry Potter este no quita el dedo del renglón y asegura que quien mato a Cedric Diggory fue quien ustedes saben pero como a muchos, y a mi personalmente esta versión no convence me he puesto a investigar sobre otras teorías que circulan._

—_Yo creo que él lo mato…. Escuche cuando le dijo a sus amigos que haría lo que fuera para ganar ¡Hu! Como si no tuviera suficiente con la fama que ya tiene— e confeso una fuente anónima, estudiante del colegio de Hogwarts._

_Haciendo una minuciosa investigación varios alumnos de Hogwarts dicen que se le vio o se le escucho practicar varios hechizos ilegales antes de la tercera prueba con sus amigos Ronald Weasly, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasly y Neville Longbottom, hechizos que sin duda pudo haber utilizado contra Cedric Diggory _

—_Estoy segura de que lo escuche varias veces utilizar el encantamiento Cruciatus—informa una fuente anónima cerca a Potter, nota interesante sabiendo las bajas que tuvo la familia Longbottom debido a este encantamiento_

_Todo esto hace sospechar como murió realmente Cedric Diggory._

Neville leyendo más de 5 veces el renglón que se refería a sus padres indirectamente. Arranco la página y salió por la puerta trasera hacia el campo que tenían detrás. Camino y camino estrujando la hoja como si fuera la cara de Rita Skeeter.

Cuando ya no quiso caminar mas se sentó en el césped lo mas lejos que pudo de su casa.

Ahí se quedo mirando hacia el cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

Su mente divagaba entre recuerdos oscuros o nebulosos que tenía de sus padres, los destellos de luz, los gritos de dolor, la risa burlona y aquel enorme ruido sordo que jamás pudo distinguir pensaba en muchas cosas la vez que su abuela le había dicho la verdad de la condición de sus padres y su primera visita con apenas 6 años, siquiera la primera que recordaba. Al final todo regresaba a una única imaginen la cara de su madre con ojos vacíos y la sonrisa perdida de su padre.

—¡Hola! — dijo una vocecilla detrás de él.

Neville salto de un susto y miro hacia atrás —Hola Luna—

—¿Llorabas? —

Neville se limpio las mejillas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta —¿Qué pasa? —

—¡Oh! Te venía a presentar a Nili, tu abuela dijo que estarías por aquí— contesto ella jalando un cordón que no amarraba nada. Neville arqueo una ceja

—A ya…—

—¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Luna pero Neville no contesto porque ella ya le había arrebatado el articulo de la mano y ya lo estaba leyendo

Hubo un prolongado minuto de silencio

—¿Qué tiene que ver la maldición cruciatus con tu familia? — pregunto la joven

—Nada. Esa Skeeter es una mentirosa— Neville jamás había sentido aquello, ni siquiera cuando Malfoy lo molestaba.

Estaba enojado no contra Luna sino contra Skeeter, estaba enojado de su propia cobardía y de su propia impotencia. Y estaba a punto de perder el control.

—Bueno pero… ¿no se puede hacer nada? Esta publicando mentiras, estoy segura de que Potter no uso esa maldición en ningún momento—

Neville se negó a contestar, no quería explotar con Luna, ella no tenía la culpa.

—Bueno y hablando de tus padres ¿me dirás donde están? — pregunto ella con una delicada sonrisa

—¡NO! — salto él y el mismo se sorprendió. Jamás había gritado y mucho menos con aquel tono de desesperación y enojo casi de desprecio.

Luna se mantuvo firme en donde estaba sin moverse y con los ojos muy abiertos a punto de llorar. Jamás había escuchado ni siquiera imaginado que él pudiera decir algo con tal tono de desprecio.

—No yo… lo siento—

La Luna apareció por completo y entonces Neville vio lo que Luna sostenía con la cuerda a la luz del astro un unicornio azul apareció amarrado a la cuerda, lo veía directamente con la cabeza inclina.

—Los unicornios azules existen— dijo completamente asombrado

Pero Luna seguía en sus sitio, parecía que ni siquiera había parpadeado estaba completamente en shock, el "no" que había soltado Neville le había recordado al "no" que había dicho su madre antes de morir pero el muchacho la había visto con tal rabio que esa imagen se le había quedado como pegada a los ojos.

—¿Luna? — dijo el completamente avergonzado

Ella no respondió, jalo a Nili y camino de vuelta a la casa de la abuela sin decir una palabra.

Durante todo el verano Neville mando alrededor de 6 cartas a Luna pero estas jamás recibieron una respuesta, se excusaba diciendo que probablemente la muchacha no estuviera en casa pero sabía que ella simplemente no deseaba contestar.

En el profeta la nueva nota era la desaparición de algunos magos pero a Neville ya no le importaba, estaba destrozado una palabra, dicha con tanta rabia había matado una amistad. Probablemente la más pura que jamás…había tenido.

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron Neville había estado casi incomunicado con el mundo pues pensaba, todos los días al despertar con que cara le diría "Hola" a Luna una vez que estuvieran en el tren. Sabía que ahí ella no podría evitarlo.

Recuperaría su amistad, no la enterraría…. No cuando mas la necesitaba. Porque él al igual que muchos magos y su propia familia sabía que la tumba de Cedric Diggory era la primera de muchas otras.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por comentar! jajaja**

**Este capitulo pues esta medio raro creo yo, es como un capitulo de relleno jajaja pero porque se vienen los buenos capitulos con el quinto libro, no defraudaran.**

**gracais por leer y comentar!**


End file.
